Do You See What I See?
by Skater3
Summary: Mysterious flashing lights on foggy nights and the bodies of murdered women - Are the two linked? Even by BAU standards, it is an unusual case when the team is called in to investigate supposed UFO sightings, which appear to be linked to the murders of several women. Meanwhile, Reid and Emma are seriously considering the future of their relationship. Sequel to "Sins of the Fathers"
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to explore Reid and Emma's continuing relationship and see where it takes me. This takes place approximately six weeks after the conclusion of "Sins of the Fathers". Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Early spring mists covered the swampy areas of Monroe County, MI, and as Stewart Freeman drove carefully home from a long day at work, he turned on his bright lights and slowed down so he could better see the road. All he could think about was arriving safely at his home out in the township.

As he glanced from side to side, watching for roving wildlife, he noticed what appeared to be a group of lights bobbing around off to his left. In addition to numerous clear lights, there were also red and green lights moving about in an apparently random fashion. Some of the lights were close to the ground while others appeared from between the limbs of trees. Yet another group was even higher, silhouetted against the night sky. Pulling off to the side of the road, Stewart watched the light show for several minutes before thinking to pull out his cell phone and film it.

Early the next morning, after sending the video to several close friends, he posted it to the Internet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch's team was well aware of the fact that Reid was always among the first to arrive at the office in the morning and rarely took time off. So, when he texted Hotch early on a Wednesday morning say that he would be taking the morning off, the team wondered what was going on. They got their answer shortly after lunch, when they gathered in the conference room preparing to review their latest case.

As Reid, smiling happily, hurried through the door and made his way around the table to his usual seat, Morgan sniffed the air.

"Don't tell me," he commented. "Emma is in town." He treated Reid to a smirk.

"Yes, she is," Reid confessed with an embarrassed smile. "She arrived late last night. She has an appointment this afternoon to meet with some researchers from the Psych Department at Mid-Town University. Some of the research they are working on there is similar to the project her team is involved with at The University of Las Vegas. She is here to discuss a joint venture between the two schools."

"You two are still married then?" Rossi asked curiously.

"Yes," Reid confirmed. "My dad said he could draw up the paperwork and get the annulment approved pretty quickly, but with the neighborhood Emma is currently living in we decided it's probably better if we remain married for a while yet. Everyone there knows she is married to a 'Fed', so no one bothers her."

"And, the decedent odor currently surrounding you?" Blake questioned with a smile.

"This morning her favorite fragrance boutique introduced their new line for next season," Reid continued. "I walked over there with her and we spent some time checking it out. Do you know that a fragrance smells different on each person? Also, that it takes about 30 minutes for it to develop its final notes with your individual body chemistry? That's why you need to apply it and then wait to see how the scent develops."

"We can smell that," JJ told him as she wrinkled her nose. "How many do you have on?"

"Well, actually, five," Reid confessed. "But they are all in different places."

"One of them seems to have a vanilla base," Garcia commented after sniffing the air again. "Which one?"

Reid pointed to the right side of his neck and Garcia walked around the table to sniff it. "That is great!" she enthused. "What is it called?"

That's Butterflies After Dark," Reid told her.

Blake leaned over to sniff the left side of his neck. "Okay," she commented. "What is this on the other side of your neck? It smells really fresh!"

"That's Tropical Ice," Reid informed her.

"All right, I'll bite," Rossi held up both his hands. "Fill me in on the one that smells more masculine."

Reid held up left wrist for Rossi to sniff. "That's Dark Twilight," he told the senior agent.

Hotch, standing patiently at the head of the table, looked around at his team before dryly commenting, "Okay, if everyone is done sniffing Reid, can we get started reviewing the case?"


	3. Chapter 3

"We have officially been called in by the Michigan State Police," Hotch began his presentation. "And, this is why – Garcia - "

The flat screen went black while Garcia pulled up the video. It showed a dark, misty sky, with red, green, and clear lights flashing across it in what appeared to be random patterns. The background of trees, visible through the mist, showed that this had occurred in a wooded area, while the stars in the sky indicated that the scene had been filmed at night.

"This video was taken ten days ago by Stewart Freeman on his way home from work at approximately 10:30 at night," Garcia told the team. "It was originally posted on the internet as a curiosity, but then – "

Garcia brought up another film clip. This one showed an open area, again during a foggy night, with the same flashing lights. This time the lights appeared to be concentrated in a smaller area.

"This was taken by Monroe County Sheriff's Deputy, Lawrence Lange, seven days ago, that's three days after the first film," she told them. "He saw this less than half a mile from where the first sighting was filmed. This time, it was brought to the attention of local authorities."

"At approximately what time?" Blake asked, looking at her tablet.

Garcia consulted her notes. "At about 10:45 p.m.," she replied.

"And, this was a Sheriff's Deputy, on duty?" JJ questioned.

"That is correct," Garcia told her. "Not some inebriated individual on his way home after an evening at the local bar."

"I would assume there is more?" the statement came from Rossi.

"You would be correct," Garcia pushed another button on her remote control. Although the screen was dark, there appeared to be a light shining through the mist on the horizon. Shortly, the flashing lights again appeared, and this time they seemed to be outlining a vaguely oval shaped object.

"Okay, this was taken when?" Reid asked excitedly.

"Two days ago," Garcia told him. "And this time the observer was an emergency room physician on his way home after work. Again, an entirely sane and sober individual. The film was taken in the same general area as the first two."

"I would assume someone has been out to examine the ground around the sighting areas," Blake commented.

"In all three cases, yes," Hotch told her. "Although, it was a little too long after the first sighting to get a clear reading. After the film had gone viral, the area was inundated by sightseers."

"You know, if these films are genuine, this could be the first step of our making contact with beings from another planet!" Reid was so excited he was bouncing in his chair. "You do realize that, according to U. S. Air Force, approximately 5% of all reported UFO sightings can't be satisfactorily explained."

"Not so fast, Star Trekkie," Morgan told him. "Hotch, what did the authorities find when they examined the areas?"

Hotch consulted his folder. "Initially, at the first site, not much. Just leavings from the sightseers," he began. "At the second and third sites, they managed to block off the area before many sightseers had arrived. They did detect low levels of radiation and, in the third case, what appeared to be a large indentation in the soil."

"So, now we're chasing little green men?" Rossi asked sarcastically.

"It's not so much the flying objects as what the researchers found when they went further into the areas to investigate the sightings," Hotch told him. "Garcia."


	4. Chapter 4

"If you insist," Garcia replied as she turned her head away from the picture which now appeared on the screen. It showed a partially decomposed body and, judging by the hair and what was left of the clothes, the decedent had been a woman.

"This was found in the general vicinity of the second sighting," Hotch told the team. "The remains have not been positively identified, but they appear to match the general description of Lillian Williams, who was reported missing ten days ago. Cause of death has not yet been determined."

"So, she disappeared around the same time as the first sighting?" JJ clarified.

"You would be right," Garcia confirmed.

"Where exactly did she disappear?" Blake asked. "And, under what circumstances?"

Garcia consulted her notes. "She was last seen at a strip mall approximately three miles from where her body was found," the tech read. "Apparently, she had stopped on her way home from work to pick up a pizza, something she did from time to time. Her purse and cell phone were still in the car. No signs of a struggle."

"This isn't all?" JJ sounded resigned.

"No," Hotch replied as Garcia put up another picture.

This picture showed another woman's body, less decomposed than the previous one. The woman had short brown hair and appeared to be wearing a flowered top with jeans.

"This body was found this morning, not far from the site of the third sighting," Hotch told the team. "It has been positively identified as Ruth Snow who went missing two days ago."

"Again, it coincides with the sighting," Reid exclaimed. "What were the circumstances of her disappearance?"

"She disappeared from a shopping mall located in Toledo, Ohio," Garcia told him. "Her car was found in the parking lot with her purse, phone, and packages inside. And, yes, she also disappeared in the early evening."

"So, we can eliminate robbery as a motive," Morgan observed. "Whoever grabbed these women definitely just wanted the woman."

"Is there any indication of a sexual assault?" Rossi asked.

"They are still checking on that," Garcia told him. "However, as always, there is more."

She pushed a button on her remote and yet another picture appeared on the screen. This one showed a skull and what appeared to be several human arm bones lying in a muddy area.

"When the authorities found the two bodies, they re-examined the area where the first sighting occurred and this is what they found," Garcia told the team. "There hasn't been any identification or cause of death, but it has been determined that this was a white female in her early 30's. And, unfortunately, due to the numerous sightseers in the area, they are unable to come up with a definite estimate of how long the body has been there. From the way the skeleton was partially buried in the ground, a general guess is between 12 and 18 months."

"That predates the sightings," JJ said. "As if someone - or something – " she looked over at Reid, "Has been periodically returning to the general area."

"Is there any cause of death for any of the women?" Morgan questioned.

"Nothing has yet been determined," Garcia read off her tablet. "However, the coroner did say that preliminary examination of the oldest body, that is the bones, shows multiple broken bones which might, and she did emphasize might, be consistent with a fall from a significant height."

"As if it was pushed out of a low flying aircraft," Blake observed.

"We need to be on-site to see if we can determine what is going on with these women," Hotch told the team. "Wheels up in 30!"

As everyone stood up to leave, JJ looked over at Reid. "Spence, don't forget to call Emma and tell her you are going out of town," she reminded him gently.

"Oh – Yeah - Right," Reid pulled out his cell phone. "I'll text her right away. I know she's going to be in meetings all afternoon. Thanks for reminding me."

"I know you aren't used to being married," JJ smiled at him. "And, I really want to make sure the two of you get off to a good start."

As the team continued filing out of the room, Hotch spoke up. "Reid, a minute please."

"Yes?" Reid looked up from his cell phone.

"Please don't take this the wrong way," Hotch continued once the other agents had left the room. "But, we are going to be in a small, confined space for several hours. You may want to see what you can do to de-fragrance yourself."

"No problem," Reid assured him. "I'll go down to the gym and take a quick shower."

Hotch hesitated a moment before asking, "And, Reid – Can you tell me the name of whatever it is that Rossi asked about?"

"That would be Dark Twilight," Reid told him.

Morgan had been standing just outside the door, smirking. "Okay, Pretty Boy," he teased as Reid walked into the hallway. "Let me take you downstairs and get you washed off. You can text 'The Wife' on the way."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, the Monroe County sheriff's office has contacted the necessary authorities?" Blake asked as the team sat on the jet reviewing their files.

"They certainly have," Garcia replied via computer screen. "Initially, they contacted the FAA and the local weather center. When neither of them could come up with an explanation, they moved on to the National UFO Reporting Center in Spokane, WA."

"And, the result was?" Rossi asked.

"The Center has sent one of their experts out to the site," Garcia told him. "He should be arriving at the airport just about the same time as you."

"Does this expert have a name?" Hotch inquired.

"Indeed he does, Sir," Garcia chirped. "It's Dr. Stephen Hayward, and, yes, I have already checked him out."

"Dr. Hayward!" Reid was thrilled. "I've read reports on his investigations of reported UFO sightings. He's done a lot of research into the subject and is considered to be an expert."

"Okay, Dr. Know-It-All, knows all about him," Morgan commented. "Baby Girl, what have you found?"

"Well, Dr. Stephen Hayward is actually quite the subject of controversy," Garcia began her review. "After he received his undergraduate degree from The University of Ohio he joined the Navy and became a pilot. It was during one of his training flights that he claimed to have come into contact with an alien being from outer space. And, that was when he took up the cause, so to speak."

"After he completed his stint in the Navy he returned to school and earned his PhD in astronomy from UCLA. While he was in school there, he headed up a program at their observatory that concentrated on searching for signs of life in outer space. After graduation, he accepted a post-doc position with the Naval Observatory in Washington, D.C. And, it appears, that that is where his problems began."

"How so?" JJ questioned.

"According to a report filed by his superior," Garcia reported. "He was obsessed with the possibility of contacting beings from other planets. No matter what project he was assigned to, he always seemed to be working towards that end."

"Single minded individual," Blake observed.

"You're right about that," Garcia agreed. "So, when his post-doc assignment was completed, they cut him loose. He managed to land on his feet and secured a position teaching at The University of The Lakes where he is currently a Professor of Astronomy. He also continues to consult with the government from time-to-time."

"As I recall," Reid spoke up. "His last investigation involved a commercial jet pilot who said he encountered a UFO at approximately 64,000 ft."

"And?" Rossi inquired.

"His results were inconclusive," Reid reported sadly.

"Well, it also appears that there was one other incident no too long ago which involved Dr. Hayward," Garcia continued.

"Oh, that," Reid replied.

"Yes, that," Garcia replied. "For those of you who aren't up on the latest UFO gossip, it involved another investigation he carried out."

"I would guess he was not successful?" Morgan suggested.

"That is putting it mildly," Garcia told the team. "It appears that the sightings were in an area quite similar to the one you'll be visiting. By which I mean swampy, foggy, froggy, and all that. Anyway, after he looked over the area, examined all the evidence, and talked to the people involved he came up with a very unpopular conclusion."

"And that is, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Swamp gas," Garcia replied.

"Swamp gas?" Rossi asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"And, that my lovelies, is why I will never be investigating UFO's," Garcia declared.


	6. Chapter 6

"Perhaps we should begin focusing on the victims," Hotch called his team back to the question at hand. "Garcia, what can you tell us about them?"

"Well," Garcia consulted her tablet as a picture appeared on the computer screen. "The first victim, that is the body found at the site of the second sighting, has been positively identified as Lillian Williams. She was 35 years old, married to the same man for the past 12 years with two young children. Works as a lab tech at a company that analyses samples of blood, pus, and other assorted bodily yucky stuff for doctor's offices in the area. She has been at that job for the past 14 years. No problems at work or at home that I can discover, and her husband has a solid alibi for the time of her disappearance."

"He told the police that his wife stops on her way home from work to pick up pizza from that particular location two or three times a month?" Blake was reading from her file.

"That is correct," Garcia verified. "And, it wasn't on any particular schedule."

"So, we could be looking at a crime of opportunity," Morgan observed, paging through his file.

"Someone just happened by and saw her," JJ suggested.

"What about our other recent victim?" Rossi asked.

"That would be Ruth Snow," Garcia replied as another picture appeared. "Again, it was late afternoon when she disappeared. She had apparently just finished shopping at the mall and was getting into her car. Her packages, her phone, and her purse were found in the vehicle."

"What else can you tell us about Ms. Snow?" Reid asked, leafing through his file.

"Well, she was 46 years old and had been married for the past 20 years to Dr. Donald Snow, a researcher at Center Line Labs. She appears to have been a stay at home mom with three children, aged 18, 16 and 10. Again, no problems with either the husband or the children that I can discover.

"Husband has been cleared?" Blake questioned.

"He has 'kind of' been cleared," Garcia confirmed. "On the day in question he was out doing field work and by that I mean he was literally working in the field. It appears that his area of expertise is investigating various herbal remedies and determining whether they are worth pursing for commercial purposes, and that includes growing said herbs."

"So, presumably, he has access to drugs for poisoning his wife if he wanted to get rid of her?" Hotch inquired.

"Presumably," Garcia replied. "But, as I said, I am still checking."

"What about the other, unidentified, victim?" JJ asked.

"Still unidentified," Garcia told her. "As soon as any further information is available, I will let you know."

"Thanks, Garcia," Hotch told the tech as the screen went blank.

"Okay," Hotch began the next phase of the team's discussion. "What do we know about these victims and, by association, about the unsub?"

"Both were low risk victims, who were abducted without raising a fuss," Blake began. "That means he probably comes across as non-threatening."

"He might even be someone they know," Reid contributed. "That would account for his ability to get physically close enough to these women to grab them."

"Neither woman was particularly large or strong," Morgan was reading from his tablet. "Subduing them wouldn't be all that difficult."

"Both of these abductions could be crimes of opportunity," Rossi suggested. "These women were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"That would eliminate stalkers," JJ observed. "I assume neither woman reported being stalked?"

"Not according to the information Garcia sent," Hotch recalled. "We can verify that with the authorities when we land."

"There is one thing that I would like to know," Reid spoke up. "It concerns the skeleton that was found."

"What do you see?" Blake had pulled up the pictures and was looking at them.

"These bones appear to have splintered when they broke," Reid was also examining the pictures. "That could mean that they were old and dried out."

"Are you suggesting that this could be an old skeleton that predates these UFO sightings and the murders?" Morgan asked.

"That is a possibility," Reid replied. "I would like to take a good look at it."

"I assume it has gone to the coroner's, along with the two bodies," Hotch said. "Why don't you and Blake start there?"

"Okay," Blake smiled at Reid as she agreed to the arrangement.

"And, Morgan and JJ, I think you should go the site of the latest sighting while it is still light out," Hotch continued his assignments. "See what you think."

"So, that leaves you and me to head over to the sheriff's office," Rossi assumed.

"Not quite, Dave," Hotch told his senior agent. "I think you should meet Dr. Hayward when his plane arrives. I need someone who can make sure he comes directly to the sheriff's office and not to the crime scene."

"You don't trust him?" Rossi guessed.

"I don't know him," Hotch replied. "And, regardless of what his reputation says, I would like to reach my own conclusions."

"I think I can arrange for that," Rossi smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Reid and Blake had no problem locating the low profile cement block building where the Monroe County Coroner's Office was located.

"Dr. Warner," the short, dark-haired woman introduced herself as the agents walked into her small office.

"Doctors Blake and Reid," Blake and Reid both held up their credentials.

"I assume you are here about my latest puzzles?" the coroner guessed.

"Yes," Blake agreed. "What can you tell us about them?"

"Well, I'm still waiting for the toxic screen on both the victims," Dr. Warner explained as she picked up her clipboard and several files. "I assume you want to see the bodies. They are right down here in the morgue." She began walking out the door.

"In a minute," Reid stopped her. "Right now, I'm more interested in the bones that were found in the vicinity of the first UFO sighting."

"I have those in the lab," the coroner turned to lead the way across the hall. "I have some questions of my own about them and have asked the university to send someone over to give me their opinion."

"We would be interested in what they have to say," Reid told the woman. "From the pictures we have seen, the breakage seems more indicative of old, dried out bones than those of a more recently deceased person."

"That's what I thought," Dr. Warner agreed as she pulled a plastic sheet off a long, stainless steel lab table where she had assembled the skeleton. "Also, there is no indication that they had been out in the winter weather. They would have frozen and expanded in the cold, and then contracted as the warm weather developed. There is no sign of that. However, I don't have the expertise or equipment necessary to determine exactly how old the bones might be. That's why I asked for assistance."

After pulling on gloves, Blake picked up a thigh bone and examined it. "It does look rather brittle to me," she commented. "And, look here where it has started to break – It appears to be splintering."

"When did you say the expert is scheduled to arrive?" Reid questioned as he examined a distal phalanx.

"Early tomorrow morning," was the reply.

"Well, in the meantime, I suspect we had better examine the more recent victims," Blake commented as she returned the thigh bone to the table.


	8. Chapter 8

Morgan looked around as he and JJ climbed out of their vehicle to stand on the dirt road. "It appears this area is mostly swamp," he observed.

"I'm sorry, sir," a sheriff's deputy hurried over. "I don't know how you got in here, but you can't stay. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"FBI," Morgan replied as both he and JJ held up their credentials.

"You're okay," the deputy conceded after carefully examining them. "Go on through. It's just that we have had all kinds of crazies trying to get in here. And, this is a crime scene."

"I can only imagine," JJ commiserated with him.

"Beam me up Scottie!" Morgan intoned. "Now, where was the body found?"

"And, is there anything else can you show us?" JJ asked.

"Let me get someone over here to help you," the deputy replied. "I need to stay here and keep an eye on the road."

A short time later, Morgan and JJ were carefully following another deputy across a swampy field.

"Sorry, folks," she apologized. "Can't do anything about the wet ground."

"Is this area always like this?" JJ asked, noticing the various swamp plants growing in the vicinity.

"Unfortunately, yes," the deputy told her. "And, we have had a wet spring which only makes it worse."

She stopped and pointed. "Right there is where the first responders found the depression," she told them. "Although – "

"What?" Morgan asked.

"If you asked me," the deputy told him. "I would say that it is entirely possible that the depression was caused by spring run off that had run off, if you know what I mean."

"You mean that water puddled there and then, when the rain stopped, it ran off?" JJ suggested.

"That's about right," the deputy agreed. "However, I'm not the 'Expert'."

"I'd be inclined to agree with you," Morgan surveyed the area. "And, the body was found where?"

"Just over there," the deputy pointed to their right. "At the edge of those trees."

"That's about, what, 75 feet?" Morgan asked, checking the distance to the road.

"Okay," JJ looked around. "With a little work, this area can be seen from the road. If he parked his car over there on the shoulder of the road, someone might have seen it."

"Where is the nearest house?" Morgan asked.

"About 1/2 mile in that direction," the deputy pointed further down the road. "Dr. Logan was actually headed there when he saw the lights."

"He didn't see any other vehicles?" JJ asked.

"Nothing," the deputy confirmed. "Either driving on the road or parked in the area."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Sheriff, you don't believe these were true UFO sightings," Hotch had arrived at the county sheriff's office and was speaking with Sheriff Larkin, who was overseeing the investigation.

The sheriff scratched his jaw. "To be honest with you, I wouldn't be taking this seriously at all if it weren't for the colored lights mixed in with the white ones," he told Hotch. "But, heck, for all I know some of the local kids painted fireflies and taught them to fly in formation!"

"That would be quite a feat!" Hotch commented. "Do you have any suspects – either for the fireflies or for the murders?"

"We do have a major university to the north of us and another to the south," the sheriff replied. "As well as the research lab that Ms. Snow's husband works at. That makes for some pretty smart parents. As for the kids – Well, that remains to be seen. As far as the murders are concerned, we've run into nothing but dead ends. That's why we called your boss."

"And, we're glad to help," Hotch assured him. "Do you have a place for us to set up?"

"We have a conference room all ready for you," Sheriff Larkin led the way over to a room opening off the bullpen. He opened the door for Hotch and then followed him inside.

"I had my guys move in some evidence boards and a conference room table with some chairs for you to use," he told the agent. "Coffee is just outside your door. If you need anything else, let us know."

"This should be fine," Hotch replied as he looked around the room. "The rest of my team should be arriving shortly and then we'll see where we go from here."

"That scientist fellow showing up, too?" the sheriff didn't sound overly impressed.

"I sent my own celebrity to collect him," Hotch gave an uncharacteristic smirk. "Rossi should be able to keep him under control."

Sheriff Larkin just grunted.


	10. Chapter 10

"You guys see things like this a lot?" Dr. Warner asked as she led Reid and Blake down the hall to the morgue.

"More than we would like," Blake told her.

"Well, it's not something I see a lot of," the coroner replied as she led the way into the autopsy room. "So, while I can give you answers to the routine questions, I am hoping that maybe you can give me some direction."

Dr. Warner opened a drawer and, after pulling out the tray, pulled back the sheet so the agents could see the partially decomposed body. "This is the first victim, Lillian Williams," she told them. "My estimate is that she was killed the next morning."

"Approximately twelve hours after she was abducted," Reid commented.

"Cause of death?" Blake asked.

"Strangulation," was the reply. "Judging from the marks I could find around her neck and the damage to her hyoid bone, I would assume a man's belt was the weapon used."

"Do you have any idea of what was done to her during the twelve hours before she was killed?" Blake asked.

"Going by what I found in her lungs, I would guess that at some point she was kept in the trunk of a car," the coroner reported. "There were multiple carpet fibers present and also pine needles, like those found on a Christmas tree. And, judging by the contents of her stomach, she wasn't given anything to eat or drink."

"There also was a fairly large bruise on the back of her head," the woman continued. "I would assume that is how he initially immobilized her."

"So, he snuck up behind her, knocked her unconscious, put her into the trunk of his car, which hadn't been cleaned out since December, and then strangled her," Blake summarized.

Reid picked up the woman's hand and examined the nails. "My guess is that at some point while she was in the trunk she regained consciousness," he commented. "Look at her nails. She tried to claw her way out."

"There are also defensive wounds," Blake observed as she looked at the other hand and arm. "She fought him!"

"And lost," the coroner added sadly.

"Sexual assault?" Reid asked.

"Yes, and it was pretty bad. The details are in my report," Dr. Warner motioned to the folder she had given the agents.

"The other victim – Ruth Snow?" Reid asked.

"Over here," Dr. Warner led the way to a table on the far side of the room and pulled the sheet back.

"She wasn't strangled," Blake observed, examining the neck.

"No," the woman confirmed. "Her carotid artery was cut and she bled out."

"Anything in her lungs?" Reid asked.

"Nothing," the coroner told him. "And, there is no indication that she tried to fight her way out of any type of confinement."

"Can you tell how long was she held before being killed?" Blake asked.

"Not long at all," the coroner replied. "My guess would be a matter of two to three hours.

"Completely different MO," Reid observed.

"Completely different," the coroner agreed with him. "If they hadn't each been found in the general vicinity of the UFO sightings, I never would have connected them."

"Actually," she hesitated before continuing. "The first body, Lillian Williams, bears a closer resemblance to a case from about a year ago, over in Washtenaw County."

"To the north of here?" Blake asked. "What do you know about that murder?"

"Not much," was the reply. "I received a notice at that time from their coroner which just gave the basic details. They have a large transient population due to the colleges and universities, and the coroner thought that the guilty party might show up in an adjacent jurisdiction, so he distributed the information."

"Can we get a copy of that?" Reid asked.

"I was looking for it when you arrived," Dr. Warner told him. "It will probably take me some time to find it, but after I do I can fax a copy over to the sheriff's office for you."


	11. Chapter 11

"So, how are you and Emma doing?" Blake glanced over at Reid as she drove the SUV towards the sheriff's office.

"Just fine - Why do you ask?" Reid wasn't quite sure where Blake's question was leading.

"Just wondering," Blake replied. "I know she is in town for a few days and staying at your apartment while she consults with some of the researchers in the Psych Department at Mid-Town University."

"She was originally going to stay at a hotel," Reid explained. "But, I convinced her to stay with me. We had quite a discussion about that."

"I can imagine," Blake chuckled. "I know your headstrong wife. But, Spencer, you have to remember that Emma has been on her own for most of her life and probably finds it hard to accept help from anyone."

"My wife," Reid repeated. "I'm still not used to that. But, we are legally married and I am her husband and I should be helping her. It's not like I'm some stranger!"

"Are you sure?" Blake asked. "I mean the part about being a stranger. The two of you really don't know each other that well."

"However," she continued. "If you two really are serious about trying to make this marriage work, you need to realize that long distance relationships aren't easy under the best of circumstances, and that our job only makes it harder. If you and Emma really want to stay married, it is going to take some hard work by both of you."

"You seem to make it work," Reid observed.

"James and I work because we discussed it before we were married and negotiated some issues," Blake explained. "You and Emma never had that opportunity. You just came home one night and found her sitting on your doorstep with a note from your father. And, as much as I hate to give advice, I would suggest that you two really need to work at getting to know each other."

"What do you suggest?" Reid asked curiously.

"Set aside time to just talk, for a starter," Blake suggested. "And, go on dates, like a normal courting couple. Also, I am sure Emma would like to hear from you periodically while you are in the field."

"I'll call her tonight after we get to the hotel," Reid decided.

"And, Spencer, there is one more thing," Blake sounded hesitant.

"What?"

"You need to remember that Emma isn't Maeve," Blake reminded him gently. "She's most likely read the same books and studied the same philosophers, and I know for a fact that she can discuss them intelligently. However, she is more of a 'take action' type person. Remember, she was reared in a motorcycle gang. She's tough because she's had to be. If she had another stalker, Emma would never hide away in darkened rooms. She'd come out and kick whoever it was in the – " Blake hesitated for a moment before continuing. "In the balls, and tell them to hit the road. Then, if they didn't get the message, she would call in Bear and Tiny and the rest of the motorcycle gang. You need to keep that in mind."

Reid nodded thoughtfully.


	12. Chapter 12

Rossi had no problem recognizing Dr. Hayward when he got off the plane. The fact that he was the first person off indicated that he had flown first class, and the way that the other first class passengers trailed respectfully behind him showed that he had made quite an impression on them. In addition, his tweed sports jacket and battered attaché screamed 'Academic!' to all and sundry.

"Dr. Hayward?" Rossi stepped forward, holding out his hand to shake. "David Rossi, FBI."

"So, they're sending agents out to meet with me now," the UFO expert observed. "I suppose I should be flattered."

"My entire team is here," Rossi told him as the two shook hands. "We are from The Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico and are looking into the bodies that were recovered at the areas where the sightings were made."

"Well, that is where I want to go first," Dr. Hayward dictated. "I need to see the site of the most recent landing. I only hope that my presence there won't draw too big of a crowd. You have no idea how distracting that can be for the serious scientist."

"Oh, I do have some idea," Rossi remarked dryly. "I have somewhat of a following of my own."

"Oh, you're that Agent David Rossi," the tone was condescending. "I am, of course, familiar with your writings. Quite creative, I must say."

Rossi ground his teeth. "Actually, I write primarily about cases I have been personally involved with in the BAU," he replied patiently. "Unfortunately, whether you want to believe it or not, everything in my books is true."

Barely disguising a derisive snort, Dr. Hayward looked around. "Where are my bags?" he demanded. "And my equipment? And, I assume you have made arrangements for appropriate transportation?"


	13. Chapter 13

When Reid and Blake arrived at the sheriff's office, they found that Morgan and JJ had already arrived and had organized the evidence boards. Reid immediately walked over to the map of the area and began marking the relevant sites.

"Okay, Grand Master of the Map," Morgan took up a position standing behind him. "What can you tell us?"

Reid looked over his shoulder at Morgan. "You do know that the title 'Grand Master' implies – "

"Reid!" Hotch called out to him. "About the map?"

"Okay – All the bodies were found within this small radius here," Reid pointed with his finger. "However, the victims were abducted at two vastly distant places, and we have no indication of where they were actually killed."

"Where did they live?" JJ had come over and was standing with the men. "Maybe that would add something to the geographic profile."

"You're right about that." Reid pulled out his phone and pushed a well-used button.

"Garcia?" Reid spoke into the phone. "Can you tell us where these two women lived?"

"Sending home addresses as well as the address of Lillian Williams' place of employment and Ruth Snow's husband's office," Garcia replied briskly.

"Thanks, Garcia," Reid replied as he checked his screen.

"Does that help?" Hotch had joined them in front of the boards.

"Well, that does seem to narrow the unsub's comfort zone somewhat," Reid replied as he marked the new locations. "But, it still includes a fairly large area."

"Why don't we start by reviewing the new information we have on these victims and see if that gives us any additional direction?" Hotch suggested, moving to sit at the table.

"Okay," Blake agreed as she and the others joined him. "Why don't Spencer and I begin by telling you what we found out at the coroner's?"

* * *

"So, the only thing these two deaths appear to have in common is the fact that the bodies were found at the sites of the supposed UFO sightings?" Morgan concluded, looking around the table at the other team members.

"That's right," Blake agreed. "However – " She glanced over at Reid.

"According to the coroner, the first murder, Lillian Williams, bears a marked resemblance to another case," Reid filled in. "It occurred over a year ago in the next county. Dr. Warner is going to fax us the details as soon as she locates them."

"That still leaves us with the fact that the only real thing the two victims have in common is that they were both white, married females, with children," JJ observed.

"We need to check further on that," Hotch said as he took out his cell phone and pushed a familiar button.

"Garcia," he spoke into the phone. "Have you found anything that ties these two women together? And, I am putting you on speaker." He placed his phone in the middle of the table.

"Nothing yet," Garcia replied. "They don't appear to have crossed paths at schools, at stores, at restaurants, or at church. They may, however, have passed each other while driving down the road. But, rest assured, My Lovelies, I am still looking."

"Great, Baby Girl," Morgan spoke up. "What about the skeleton? Have you found anything there?"

"I have been checking missing persons in the area going back 10 years," Garcia reported. "Again, nothing."

"Dr. Warner did say that she suspected the skeleton was considerably older than that," Reid told her. "She has an expert coming over from the university tomorrow to take a look."

"Okay, I will try going back further than that," Garcia volunteered. "And, I will keep you updated!"

"We also need you to check on a woman's body that was discovered in Washtenaw County a little over a year ago," Blake spoke up. "The murder resembles that of Lillian Williams and, as far as we know, the victim is still a Jane Doe."

"Will do – One Jane Doe report approximately one year old coming up," Garcia replied cheerfully.

She paused for a moment before asking. "Has the 'UFO Expert' arrived yet?"

"No," Hotch told her. "Rossi was meeting him at the airport and was planning on bringing him straight over to the sheriff's office. I haven't heard anything from him indicating a change in plans. Why?"

"Well," Garcia said thoughtfully. "I just thought you should know that I did some further checking, and the party in question does have a reputation for being quite a grandstander. He will do or say just about anything to get in the spotlight and stay there."

"Thanks for the warning," JJ spoke up. "Now we know what to expect when they arrive."

"I am sure Rossi can handle him," Hotch assured the tech.


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't know why we can't go straight to the most recent site!" the complaint echoed through the sheriff's office. "The sooner I can observe it and run some tests the sooner I can reach my conclusions."

"It is getting dark out and there aren't any lights set up," Rossi's voice was uncharacteristically raised. "You won't be able to see well enough to make a thorough, unbiased investigation."

"Dr. Hayward?" Reid was already out of his chair and headed out the door of the conference room.

"But what if there is another sighting tonight?" the complaints persisted. "I'll miss it!"

"If there is another sighting, we will be notified immediately by the Sheriff's Department," Rossi was working hard to mollify the man. "We are connected to their early alert system and will receive one of the first calls."

"Dr. Hayward," Reid repeated as he approached the two men. "This is an honor! I have followed your work for many years!" Uncharacteristically, he held his hand out to shake with his idol.

"You are - ?" the scientist inquired. "I would assume one of the agents assigned to assist me." Rossi noted that Reid's hand went unshook.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Reid glossed over the implication. "And, I do have several issues I would like to discuss with you."

"Dr.?" the UFO Expert questioned. "And what exactly would you be a doctor of?"

"Three PhD's," Reid quickly told him. "Plus, several undergrad degrees."

"From which mail-order firm?" was the next question.

As Reid stood staring open-mouthed at the scientist, Hotch stepped in. "Special Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI Quantico Behavioral Analysis Unit," he introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake. "And, I assure you, Dr. Reid has received all his degrees from some very prestigious universities."

"Sorry," Dr. Hayward addressed the comment to Reid as he shook hands with Hotch. "My mistake. You have no idea of the extreme measure people will go to in an effort impress me."

"The rest of my team," Hotch skillfully directed the conversation. "You have already met Agent Rossi. We also have Agents Jereau and Morgan, and Dr. Blake."

"A sizeable group," Dr. Hayward observed.

"We already have three dead women," Blake told him. "We need to catch this killer before the number grows to four."

"And, I am sure I will be able to assist you as I continue with my own work on these sightings," Dr. Hayward confidently assured her. 

"We have been reviewing what we know about the victims," JJ explained as the group moved back into the conference room. "Perhaps you would care to join us? It might help your investigation if you became familiar with the timeline involved."

"Of course," the reply came readily as the UFO expert automatically took the seat at the head of the table.

"Okay, Lillian Williams, our first identified victim," Blake began the review. "What do we know about her?"

"She was 35 years old, and had been married to the same man for the past 12 years with two young children. She stopped on the way home to pick up pizza on an irregular basis, so it's not likely that she was targeted. Definitely a low risk victim. However, her murder bears a remarkable resemblance to another case in Washtenaw County from about a year ago. Could this be a copycat murder where the unsub coincidentally disposed of the body in the area where supposed UFO sighting later occurred?" Morgan postulated.

"Or, could it be the same unsub as the previous murder?" JJ asked. "I assume the guilty person was never caught."

"What do we know about that case?" Hotch asked.

"So far, just what Dr. Warner told Blake and me," Reid replied. "We should be receiving a fax from her shortly containing the information she originally received."

"And, Garcia is also checking for us," Blake added.

Rossi glanced over at the UFO expert and noticed that he had angled his body slightly so as to avoid looking at the evidence board with its pictures of the victims' bodies. He nodded to Hotch, who smiled his acknowledgement, and then smirked to himself.

"Alright then, let's move on to our second identified victim, Ruth Snow," Morgan suggested. "What do we know about her?"

"Again, she was a low risk victim," JJ stated. "Married, three children, husband is a researcher at Center Line Labs. Abducted during a shopping trip to the mall. Again, it looks more like a crime of opportunity than a stalking."

"What about the husband?" Rossi asked. "I hate to sound suspicious, but – "

"Approximately 33% of all female homicide victims are killed by either their spouse or their significant other," Reid chimed in. "So, that is a reasonable question."

"Garcia did say he only had a partial alibi," JJ remembered. "We probably should take a closer look at it."

"The MO was different from the first victim?" Morgan questioned.

"Definitely," Blake told him. "The first victim was kept for about twelve hours, sexually abused, and then strangled, while the second victim had her throat cut within two to three hours with no sexual component. Without the coincidence of the locations where their bodies were found, my assumption would be that these women were killed by two completely different unsubs."

"Once we get the information on the Washtenaw County case, we can make a decision on whether someone needs to go over there and speak with their coroner," Hotch decided.

He looked at his watch. "It's too late to go any further tonight. Let's find our hotel and get something to eat. We can start again fresh in the morning."

"Excellent idea!" Dr. Hayward applauded him. "I do need to get my daily Blog out. My fans expect it of me."

"Blog?" Rossi questioned, alarmed.

"Would that include telling your fans where you are?" Morgan added.

"Well, of course my fans are interested in any sightings I am currently investigating," Dr. Hayward told them. "The fact that the federal government is again retaining my services will be of great interest to them."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Hotch was trying to head off a confrontation. "Could you perhaps not give the exact location of your current investigation? We would like to prevent having a hoard of people overrunning the crime scenes and interfering with our case."

"A group like that might prevent you from making a complete and unbiased investigation of the sites involved," JJ suggested helpfully.

"If you insist," the scientist demurred. "I'll just say that my current location is 'Classified'."


	15. Chapter 15

When Morgan and Reid arrived at their shared hotel room, Reid immediately pulled out his cell phone.

"Checking in with the Missus?" Morgan teased.

"Just checking," Reid replied absentmindedly as he pushed several buttons. "Emma is staying in my apartment and I want to make sure she isn't having any problems."

"That's okay, Kid," Morgan smiled at him knowingly. "I'll head down to the hotel bar for a while to give you some privacy. I'm sure this single man will have no problem finding some agreeable company down there."

As he walked out of the room, he heard Reid saying, "Hello, Emma? It's me!"

When Morgan walked into the hotel bar, he found that Hotch and Rossi were already there and had staked out a corner table.

"Guys," Morgan walked over and took a seat.

"Where's Reid?" Rossi asked looking around. "Did he decide to stay in your room with a book?"

"No," Morgan smirked. "He's checking in with 'The Wife'."

"So, how is that going?" Rossi asked as he held up a glass of amber liquid to examine it.

"I really don't know," Morgan confessed. "If it was me, I would be using my laptop to call so I could admire my lovely lady while we talked. But, he's calling on his cell phone."

"Old habit, maybe?" Hotch suggested. "After all, he used to call Maeve from pay phones."

"True," Morgan agreed. "And, from what I have seen, I get the impression that he is having trouble letting go of Maeve. I'll swear that he accidently called Emma 'Maeve' when he spoke with her on the phone this morning."

"They are two completely different personalities," Rossi observed.

"They definitely are," Hotch agreed. "Maeve hid from her stalker, changing residences, changing phones, and hiding behind heavy curtains. When Emma had a stalker, she brazened it out. And, then, when she finally had her fill of being stalked, she showed up in Quantico and demanded our help. I still remember her following Reid through the door of my office."

Hotch smiled as remembered the incident. "To tell you the truth," he continued. "My first thought was that maybe Reid had knocked her up."

"From what I have seen, Emma definitely seems to be more outspoken," Morgan observed. "She certainly doesn't hesitate to argue with Reid. From what he told us about Maeve, she was more likely to genteelly debate an issue rather than confront him with it."

"Well, it still seems strange to think that Reid is married," Rossi commented. "I only hope he appreciates Emma. She's a survivor."

"That's for sure!" Morgan motioned for the waitress to come over so he could give her his order. "And, if he doesn't treat her right, I can easily see her packing it up and leaving him."

"Well," Hotch observed. "Maybe we'll just have to give him some guidance on how to treat her right."


	16. Chapter 16

Garcia was busily moving between her various computer screens when she heard a knock at her office door.

"Enter if you dare!" she issued her usual challenge.

Slowly and carefully the door opened, and then a head cautiously poked its way in. Garcia could see it was Agent Anderson standing in the hallway with – Emma? Was that Emma standing behind him?

"Girlfriend!" she bolted from her chair and charged towards her.

"Penelope!" Emma was juggling several take-out boxes as she was enveloped in a cloud of pink and purple fabric. "Good to see you too!"

"Dinner?" Garcia had stepped back and was hungrily eyeing the boxes.

"I just finished talking with Spencer," Emma explained with a shy smile. "And, he happened to mention that you are going to be here late tonight checking on things for the team. I thought you might appreciate a little sustenance."

"You have no idea!" Garcia was opening boxes. "Thai?"

"I seem to remember that's what you like," Emma replied. She turned to Anderson, who was still standing in the doorway. "Agent Anderson, can I convince you to join us?" she asked him. "There's plenty!"

Anderson returned her smile. "Not today," he responded. "Maybe some other time."

"That's a shame," Emma said after Anderson had left. "He seems really nice."

"You are a married woman!" Garcia scolded her. "Don't go breaking my favorite genius' heart! How are things going, by the way?"

"Well, I am staying at his place for a couple of days," Emma replied as she helped herself to some food and then settled into Garcia's guest chair. "It's better than a hotel, and his couch is fairly comfortable."

"His couch?" Garcia sputtered. "You are his wife and, admittedly, the circumstances are unusual, but even when he isn't there you are sleeping on the couch?"

"My choice," Emma quickly told her. "I don't want to invade his space, besides – "

"Besides what?" Garcia demanded.]

Emma took a deep breath. "It's what he has on his nightstand," she confessed. "There's a picture of Maeve there and it just makes me feel – spooked?"

"Oh, Sweetie!" Garcia gave her a hug. "I can understand that. It must be like having a ghost looking over your shoulder."

"I feel bad about it because I know I should be understanding, and I know Spencer needs to work through things at his own speed and all, but I am really starting to have trouble dealing with it." Emma paused for a moment before adding, "And, I think she's beginning to haunt me, too!"

"Haunt you?" Garcia questioned.

"Yes. I will swear I saw her when we left the apartment this morning," Emma explained. "She was standing there on the other side of the street, just staring at us. I didn't realize it at first, but when I thought about it and realized who it looked like, and then turned to take another look, she was gone."

"And," Emma continued. "When I was walking across campus this afternoon, I will swear I saw her again. But, there were a lot of people around me and by the time I broke free and started heading in her direction, she was gone again."

Garcia looked thoughtful.

"What?" Emma questioned. "I know that look!"

"I was just thinking," Garcia replied. "You know, I never checked into Maeve's family beyond looking for her parents. I know you aren't the fanciful type who imagines things. Maybe there is someone else."

"You mean like an unacknowledged evil twin?" Emma laughed shakily.

"No. But there very well might be someone." Garcia was busy with her computer. "Let me see what I can find out." 

It took several minutes, but a picture soon appeared on Garcia's computer screen.

"That's her!" Emma gasped. "Penelope, that's Maeve!"

"No, it's not," Garcia corrected her. "That's Maeve's cousin on her father's side. Her name is Moira and, according to this, she is about 18 months older than Maeve. Let me check further."

Garcia pushed some more keys and several documents appeared on the screen.

"What is that?" Emma pointed. "It looks like Papers of Commitment."

"That's what they are," Garcia confirmed as she enlarged the picture. "It appears that Moira's parents had her committed to a mental institution when she was 13 years old. The admitting diagnosis was 'severe personality disorder' – Whatever that means. However, apparently that wasn't the only time she was admitted."

A police report appeared on the screen, followed by more paperwork from a hospital for the criminally insane.

"It appears that shortly after she was released from her first hospitalization, she viciously attacked her cousin, Maeve, causing severe physical injury," Garcia read off the screen. "And, at that time, her parents arranged for her to be committed to the Riverside Hospital for the Criminally Insane."

"She was there until she turned 21," Emma had taken over reading. "And, at that time, she was released into her parents' custody."

"And, apparently she has been going back periodically ever since," Emma continued reading. "It appears that she is now living in a group home. Penelope, can you pull up her picture from the first police report?"

The picture quickly appeared on the screen. "Good – Now can you pull up the most recent picture?"

Both women caught their breath. "OMG!" Garcia gasped.

"It is amazing what a change in hair color and style can do," Emma observed. "And, it looks like she has had her nose done, too. Now she looks even more like Maeve."

"Is it possible she is trying to actually become Maeve?" Garcia questioned. "That would account for the fact that she is apparently stalking you and Reid."

"Do we tell Spencer?" Emma worried.

"As long as she is keeping her distance and isn't contacting either one of you, it can probably wait until he gets back," was Garcia's advice. "After all, we aren't really sure it is her you are seeing. However, you should probably keep an eye out for her and keep track of where and when she appears."


	17. Chapter 17

Early the next morning Reid was the first team member to arrive in the hotel lobby for the drive to the sheriff's office. As he stepped off the elevator, he saw Dr. Hayward standing at the front desk speaking with the desk clerk. He noted that this morning the self-important doctor was dressed in tan khaki trousers along with a matching jacket and safari hat.

"Dr. Reid," the UFO expert called across the hotel lobby to the agent and graced him with a smile.

"Dr. Hayward," Reid replied coolly. He hadn't forgotten their initial meeting the previous evening and was uncertain about how he should respond now. Looking around, he located the coffee maker and walked over to help himself.

The older man bustled over to join him. "I really need to apologize," he began. "I googled you last night and even I was impressed."

"Oh?" Reid was busily adding spoonful after spoonful of sugar and creamer to his cup of coffee.

"It appears you have quite a reputation in several circles," the man continued. "And, I suspect there are several topics you are interested in obtaining my opinion on."

"Well, I was interested in your view of the Drake Equation," Reid admitted as he turned to face Dr. Hayward. "I wanted to know if you thought it was a viable way to estimate the possibility of life on other planets." He thought that was a fairly safe topic to begin with.

"I have always considered the Drake Equation to be nothing more than a meaningless conjecture by the SETI League," the scientist stated definitively. "Now, for the serious scientist such as myself – and you, too, of course - "

"Reid?" Morgan's voice sounded across the lobby from the direction of the elevators. "Spencer?"

"Morgan," Reid looked over at the other agent. "You're ready to drive over to the sheriff's office?"

"If you are ready to go," Morgan replied as he joined the two men. "Hotch is on the phone with Cruz, updating him on our investigation, so he is going to be a while yet."

"Well, I need to get out to the location of the latest sighting as soon as possible," Dr. Hayward declared emphatically. "Being stuck here at the hotel is impeding my investigation!"

"Why don't you ride over to the sheriff's office with us?" Morgan offered somewhat reluctantly. "I am sure that once you're there it will be easy to find a deputy to drive you out to the site."

"Excellent idea!" was the declaration. "And, on the way I can give you my insights into your case. I am sure you will find them most helpful."

As the two agents reluctantly followed the UFO researcher towards the door to the parking lot, the elevator opened again, disgorging Rossi.

"Agent Rossi, here you are!" Dr. Hayward exclaimed. "I was beginning to think I would have to leave without you."

Rossi grimaced as he made his way across the lobby. "Well, here I am," he muttered. "And I suspect we had better get going."

* * *

With Morgan driving, the group arrived at the sheriff's office in record time, rendering even Dr. Hayward speechless.

Once there, the UFO researcher immediately went in search of someone to escort him to the location of the last sighting. "I have to get to work," he declared importantly as he directed the long-suffering deputy who was carrying his research equipment out to a patrol car.

When Hotch, JJ, and Blake arrived at the sheriff's office a short time later, Reid was busy studying the report from Washtenaw County that Dr. Warner had faxed over.

"It certainly looks like the same unsub," he replied to Blake's question as he handed her the sheets of paper. "But, we probably need to speak with the Washtenaw County Coroner to make sure."

"Before we do anything further, let's see what Garcia has discovered," Hotch suggested as he logging onto the computer.

"Greetings Crime Fighters!" Garcia appeared on the screen. "I hope everyone had a good night's sleep!"

"As good as can be expected under the circumstances," Rossi assured her.

"And what about you, Mama?" Morgan began. "Did you miss us?"

"Actually, I need to thank my favorite genius," Garcia returned. "He sent his wife over with dinner for me, and the two of us visited and got caught up while my babies here churned out valuable information for all and sundry."

"And, exactly what information did your computers come up with?" Hotch interrupted.

"Well, first, I investigated the bereft husbands," Garcia began. "And, as much as I hate to tell you this, I couldn't find anything on either of them."

"It seems that Dr. Donald Snow is a pretty straight arrow," she continued. "Went right through college and graduated in record time with a PhD in Botany. Married his college sweetheart and then went directly to work at Center Line Labs where he has been working for the past 19 years. Paid off mortgage, good credit rating, and not so much as a parking ticket."

"What about while he was in college?" Blake asked. "Anything there?"

"Nothing I could find," Garcia reported. "However, he did have several roommates while he was there and I am still looking at them."

"Sounds too good to be true," Morgan opinioned.

"Repressed personality?" Rossi suggested.

"Someone who is ready to break loose and break some rules?" was JJ's assessment.

"Someone like that usually starts small," Reid pointed out. "Garcia, what did you find out about his work? Anything questionable there?"

"Not as far as I can see, but let me check further," the tech replied. "Maybe he is working some hocus pocus with his herbs."

"What about our other victim, Lillian Williams?" JJ asked.

"Pretty much the same there," Garcia reported. "Her husband finished four years of college with an engineering degree and no problems that I can find. They married shortly afterward and I can't locate any reported problems at home, at work, with the kids, or elsewhere. She also doesn't seem to be the type to attract a stalker."

"Although stalkers, in general, don't appear to follow a particular type," Blake pointed out as she glanced worriedly at Reid.

"You said the husband has an alibi?" Rossi questioned.

"An unbreakable one," Garcia told him. "He was doing chauffeur duty with a group of his son's friends."

"Sounds pretty straightforward," Blake remarked.

"Now, moving on to the Jane Doe from a year ago," she continued. "That poor woman is still unidentified. Of course, that area is home to several colleges and universities and they do get a lot of runaways. So, there is no telling where she may have come from originally."

"What can you tell us about her injuries?" Blake questioned.

"They are quite similar to Lillian Williams'," Garcia reported. "I have sent that report, complete with pictures, to your tablets, and I don't want to have to look at it again - The first time was bad enough!"

"Okay, Garcia," Hotch concluded. "If you will continue looking into the backgrounds of the two identified victims and their families, as well as searching for missing persons who fit the description of last year's Jane Doe – "

"I'm already on it," Garcia declared. "Over and out!" 


	18. Chapter 18

As the computer screen went blank, Sheriff Larkin knocked on the doorframe and then walked into the conference room.

"As much as I hate to interrupt you," he began. "I think you might be interested in this."

"What?" Hotch looked over at him.

"We just had a woman walk in who claims she was the victim of an attempted abduction last night," the sheriff explained. "Her story sounds like the abduction scenarios of both Lillian Williams and Ruth Snow."

"Where is she now?" Hotch asked.

"We put her in one of the interrogation rooms," the sheriff replied. "There is a female deputy with her."

"Okay," Hotch reached a decision. "Reid, you and Blake need to go back to the coroner's office and speak with the expert who is coming to look at the skeleton. Afterwards, you can go over to Washtenaw County and talk to their coroner regarding Jane Doe. Morgan, you and Rossi -"

"Hotch," Morgan interrupted. "If it's all the same to you, I would like to visit the scene of the second sighting, and possibly that of the first. There's something I want to check out."

"No problem," Hotch replied. "I assume Rossi will be joining you?"

"Of course!" Morgan smirked. "After all, we may run into the other 'celebrity' on this case!"

"Oh Just Great!" Rossi groaned as he stood up to leave.

"JJ, you're with me," Hotch concluded. "Let's see what this woman has to say about what happened to her last night. Then we can see about interviewing the husbands of the two victims."

"And, Sheriff," JJ spoke up. "You may want to alert your men to the possibility of another abduction. If the unsub failed with this one, he is probably out there right now looking for another victim." 

"What can you tell us about this woman?" Hotch asked Sheriff Larkin as they walked down the hallway towards the interrogation room.

"So far, not much," was the reply. "When she started telling us her story, it sounded so much like the previous two abductions that I figured I had better get you involved before we went any further."

"I appreciate that," Hotch assured him.

When they reached the door of the interrogation room, Hotch stopped and turned to the sheriff. "I would like to suggest that Agent Jareau conduct the interview," he said. "The victim might feel more comfortable speaking with her."

"Okay by me," was the reply. "You people know more about things like this than I do."

"What is her name?" JJ asked. "And, is there anything you can tell me about her before I go in?"

"Alana Merriweather is the name she gave at the front desk," Sheriff Larkin told her. "Other than that, she appears to be sober and in her right mind."

"That's a start," JJ commented as she opened the door.

From behind the glass, Hotch and Sheriff Larkin saw a dark haired, slightly built woman in her mid-30's, sitting at the table talking quietly with the female deputy assigned to stay with her. Her hands appeared to be steady as she raised a bottle of water to take a drink.

"Ms. Merriweather?" JJ walked into the room. "I am Agent Jareau of the BAU, but you can call me JJ."

"The BAU?" the woman questioned.

"Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI," JJ explained.

"Don't worry – Nothing's wrong," she hastily added as she noticed a look of panic on the woman's face. "It's just that your – Experience – Is similar to several others that have taken place recently and we are hoping we can get some information from you that will help us find the man responsible."

"Okay," Ms. Merriweather replied. "But I don't know what exactly I can tell you. It all happened so fast."

"Let's begin at the beginning," JJ suggested. "Where were you when you were attacked?"


	19. Chapter 19

As Blake drove the SUV into the small parking lot in front of the County Coroner's office, she noticed that a van from the University was already parked there.

"Looks like the bone expert has arrived," she observed as she and Reid took off their seatbelts and climbed out of the SUV.

"Mustn't have had an early morning class," Reid commented as they walked towards the cement block building.

"Agent Blake – Dr. Reid!" Dr. Warner greeted them in the lobby. "I was getting ready to call you."

"This is Dr. Smyth from the Anthropology Department over at the University," she continued. "He is taking the time this morning to come over and to give me the benefit of his experience with ancient skeletons."

"Agent – Doctor," the small muscular man looked at them over the top of his glasses as he reached out an already gloved hand to shake. "This is a pleasure."

"Sorry about that," he appeared to notice the gloves.

"No problem," Reid assured him. "With the number of pathogens passed in a routine handshake the potential for – "

"We appreciate your assistance," Blake interrupted. "Your expertise should be a big help to our investigation."

"Well, let's get started." Dr. Warner led the way to the lab where the skeleton was still laid out on a table.

"You said these bones were found where?" Dr. Smyth asked as he surveyed the skeleton.

"A somewhat swampy area," Dr. Warner explained as Blake pulled out copies of the crime scene photos and handed them to him.

"It appears that this piece of ground floods just about every time it rains," Dr. Smyth was closely examining the photos. "That means that if these bones had been there any length of time, they would show signs of being periodically submerged." He picked up a thighbone and looked at it. "And, they don't," he concluded.

He picked up another bone and carefully examined it. "It would be my impression that these bones have been kept in a relatively dry environment until quite recently," he specified. "While the outer layer is slightly damp, the interior appears to be dried out."

"You mean like a coffin?" Blake asked.

"No. There would have been moisture in there from decay," Dr. Smyth told her. "Plus, from their coloration, it appears that they have also been exposed to light."

"So, it would be your opinion that these bones were planted at the site?" Reid stated.

"Definitely," the expert replied. "They show no signs of having been buried or having laid out in the weather. Now, as to how old they are – I can't give you a definite answer without running further tests on them. But, based on the way they have dried out and splintered, my guess would be at least 30 - 40 years, maybe more. I know that doesn't help much but – " He hesitated.

"But what?" Blake asked.

"It's just an impression, nothing based on facts, but I would guess that these bones have been handled over the years," Dr. Smyth said. "Of course, you would have to run tests for fingerprints, skin fragments, etc. to verify that."

"Handled?" Reid echoed.

'"You mean like passed around a campfire to go with spooky stories handled?" Blake suggested.

"Like I said, I have no facts to base that on. However - ," Dr. Smyth let the question hang as he continued thoughtfully staring at the bone he was holding.


	20. Chapter 20

"So," Morgan glanced over at Rossi in the front seat next to him. "You're not impressed with our 'UFO Expert'." He pulled the SUV onto the shoulder of the dirt road, put it in 'Park', and turned the motor off.

"No, I am not!" Rossi declared as he unfastened his seat belt. "That man has entirely too good an opinion of himself for my taste."

"Not to mention the way he treated Reid yesterday," Morgan added. "That was hardly a recommendation for his expertise."

"I noticed that you rescued our favorite genius from the clutches of the publicity seeker this morning," Rossi smirked.

"My guess is that he had googled Reid overnight," Morgan told him. "And, after seeing what is out there on-line, he decided that our boy wonder was worthy of his attentions."

Rossi snorted derisively as he climbed out of the SUV.

"Do you think he knows what he is doing?" Morgan continued the conversation as he climbed out of the vehicle and stood looking around the area.

"He thinks he knows what he is doing," Rossi replied as he joined Morgan standing in the road. "Whether or not he is right, remains to be seen."

The two agents began walking across the road towards the yellow crime scene tape that indicated the area of the second sighting.

"You are looking for something," Rossi observed. "What?"

"Two things, actually," Morgan stopped and shaded his eyes. "Over there," he pointed into the distance on his right. "According to the map Reid was working on, that should be the same subdivision that JJ and I saw yesterday from the location of the third sighting."

"You're right," a sheriff's deputy walked over to join them. "About twenty five years ago, old man Morrison had a brainstorm and decided to put in a subdivision way out here. After about twenty houses had been built, he realized that the lack of a main road was going to be a real problem. So, he quit building and sold off the houses that had already been completed."

"Are all the houses occupied?" Rossi asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," was the reply. "The people living in them like having the larger lots and don't seem to mind being way out here on the other side of the swamps."

"A lot of kids there?" Morgan questioned as he surveyed the ground.

"A fair number," the deputy told him. "I know the subdivision is on several of the school bus routes."

"And, the body was found where?" Rossi questioned as he looked around the field.

"Over here," the deputy led him over behind a group of trees. Rossi noticed that Morgan was walking slowly, examining the damp ground as he went.

"This would not have been seen from the road," Rossi observed. "If it hadn't have been for the UFO sighting, the body probably wouldn't have been discovered for quite some time."

"I would assume there weren't any noticeable tire tracks on the road?" he added as an afterthought.

"Unfortunately, some sightseers beat us out here," the deputy replied. "Anything that may have been there was long gone by the time our crime scene guys arrived."

"Thanks," Morgan said. "That should do it for now. Appreciate your time." He shook hands with the deputy and then led the way back to the road.

After the two agents had gotten back into the SUV, Rossi looked over at Morgan. "Okay," he said. "What did you find?'

"Bike tracks," Morgan replied. "It looks like the local kids ride through here a lot and probably also hang out around here."

"And, at the other site?" Rossi questioned.

"There, too," Morgan confirmed.

With that, he skillfully executed a three-point turn and headed back down the road.


	21. Chapter 21

"Late yesterday afternoon I stopped on my way home from school to get a latte," Alana began her story.

"Is that something you do often?" JJ interrupted.

"Not really," was the answer. "The only reason I stopped yesterday was because my class had been cancelled and I decided to treat myself on my way home."

"Class?" JJ questioned.

"At the local community college," Alana told her. "There is a position opening up at work in about six months and the bosses told me I would be considered for it if I got the necessary education."

"Okay, you stopped for coffee," JJ repeated. "I assume you pulled into a parking lot?"

"Yes, the coffee shop is located in a strip mall," Alana explained. "And the lot is for all the stores."

"Did you see anything or anyone in the parking lot?" JJ continued her questions.

"I assume you mean someone or something suspicious?" Alana asked. "No. However, I was pretty focused on getting to the coffee shop and didn't really look around. I just charged right across the lot."

"What happened next?" JJ continued her questions.

"I was walking between two vehicles, when he came up from behind me and grabbed me," Alana closed her eyes and shivered.

"Take a minute if you need to," JJ told the woman.

"No - That's okay – No problem," Alana assured her.

"Okay, he grabbed you," JJ verified. "How?"

"Across the face and around the waist," was the reply. "He grabbed me with an arm around my waist while he put his hand over my mouth, and pulled me back towards him."

"And, you did what?" JJ asked.

"At first, nothing – I was too startled," the young woman told her. "However, as soon as I realized what was going on, I pushed my elbow back into his stomach and then stomped on his foot. After that, he let go pretty quickly and I fell forward onto my hand and knees on the pavement."

"Did you get a good look at him?" JJ asked.

"No, I hardly got any look at all," Alana replied. "I just got up and took off running and I think he did too. Although, I suppose he went in the opposite direction. I could probably guess at his height, but other than that – " she trailed off.

"Don't worry about that now," JJ reassured her. "But, try to think back. Was there anything that stands out about him? Any smells or anything about the way he grabbed you?"

Alana began shaking her head and then paused. "He might have had dirt on his hands and under his fingernails," she volunteered hesitantly. "And, I think he was wearing a navy blue jacket. Other than that – "

"Well, that does give us something to go on," JJ tried to sound encouraging.

"I assume you haven't had any problems in the past with someone bothering you," she continued. "Unwanted attentions of any sort?"

"You mean like a stalker?" Alana questioned, surprised. "Who would want to stalk me?"

JJ smiled at her sadly. "That's hard to say," she replied. "But, sometimes a stalker latches onto some unsuspecting person for no apparent reason."

"Well, I am pretty sure I haven't been 'latched onto'," the young woman replied decisively.

"Now, just one more question, if you don't mind?" JJ continued.

Alana looked at her questioningly.

"Why did you wait until this morning to report this?" JJ asked.

"Last night, I just wanted to get home and forget about it," Alana told her. "After all, I wasn't hurt, just shook up. However, once I thought about it, I figured maybe this guy would try to grab someone else. And they might not be so lucky."

"Thanks. You did the right thing." JJ assured her. "Now, I am going to send someone from the Sheriff's office back in here to go over your report with you and make sure that they have everything they need. So, if you don't mind waiting a minute or two more?"

As Alana shook her head "No", JJ stood up and left the room.

"She's not much help," Hotch observed once they were back in the conference room. "Other than the basic body type – "

"It's strange, though," JJ observed. "This guy apparently had no problem getting close to and grabbing the first two women, yet this time he didn't seem to know what he was doing. What was different here?"

"Maybe the other two women knew him and went willingly," Hotch suggested. "We need Garcia to check again and see where their paths may have crossed."


	22. Chapter 22

Blake carefully navigated the off ramp from the expressway. "Which way now?" she asked Reid, who was peering at the GPS screen.

"Take a right," he advised. "Then a left at the second light. That should take us directly into the Washtenaw County Offices complex."

"What did we do before GPS?" Blake wondered aloud.

'We used paper maps," Reid replied absentmindedly. "And, sometimes I feel that they are still a better choice."

"You're reviewing the information Garcia sent from the Jane Doe a year ago?" Blake noticed that he had a file open and was examining the contents.

"Yes," Reid confirmed. "Do you know that after all this time they still haven't identified this woman? With all the electronic gizmos and everything else that is out there, they still can't figure out who she is."

"Well, I have faith in Garcia!" Blake declared as she pulled into the parking lot and found a space. "Let's see if we can find some more information for her to work with."

After they had presented their FBI credentials at the front desk, the two agents were quickly escorted down into the basement of the building where the chaotic office of Dr. Pevear, the Washtenaw County Coroner, was located.

"Sorry about the mess," Dr. Pevear apologized when he looked up from his desk to discover the two agents standing in the doorway to his office. "I keep meaning to clean it up, but with all the work around here – "

"You are?" he inquired as an afterthought.

"I know the feeling," Blake commiserated with him. "And, we'll try not to take up too much of your time."

"I'm Dr. Blake and this is Dr. Reid," she continued. "We are from the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. I believe I spoke with you on the phone earlier."

"Oh, yes," the coroner replied. "If I remember right, you are interested in a Jane Doe case from about a year ago." He dug through a pile of folders and extracted one, which he handed to Reid. "I had my assistant locate the file. I remember the case because we don't get a lot of unidentified bodies here. What exactly do you want to know?"

"First off," Blake began. "The body is still unidentified?"

"That is correct," the coroner replied. "Actually, it is still in our morgue with several other unidentified bodies. It was scheduled to be cremated within the week but, if the FBI is interested in the case, I can put a hold on that."

"We would appreciate your holding onto the body a bit longer," Blake told him.

Reid looked up from studying the pictures in the file. "I would guess, from these pictures and from your report, that she was strangled?" he inquired.

"Yes," Dr. Pevear confirmed. "And, judging from the marks I found around her neck, I would assume that a belt was the weapon used."

"And that she has defensive wounds?" Reid clarified.

"Oh, yes," was the reply. "Quite extensive. My guess is that she put up quite a fight."

Blake had taken the file and was looking through it. "Sexual assault?" she was reading.

"Yes, quite brutal," the coroner confirmed. "And, we did manage to get a partial DNA sample. However, when we ran it we came up empty."

"Did the police have any suspects?" Reid inquired.

"They did have one, but he disappeared before we could get a DNA sample from him, which meant that they couldn't prove anything. I don't think anyone knows where he is now," was the reply.

"I'll need that name," Blake had her cell phone out and was pushing buttons.

"Garcia?" she spoke into the instrument. "We need all the information you can get on a - " she glanced up at the coroner who was paging through another file on his desk.

"Roger Steadman," he spoke up.

"Roger Steadman," Blake repeated into the phone. 'We particularly need to know where he is living at the moment."

"Just a minute," Blake could hear the tech keyboarding. "Okay, do you know how many Roger Steadman's there are throughout the U.S? Of course, that is a strictly rhetorical question. Can you give me something more to work with?"

"He lived in the Washtenaw County area about a year ago," Reid volunteered.

"That helps – That helps." There was more keyboarding.

"Okay, there are still several people who meet your requirements," Garcia reported. "And it appears that at least two of them have gone off the grid – One approximately a year ago and the other about ten months ago. That makes me suspicious. Let me see what I can find out about them. This may take some time."

"Get back to us, then," Blake responded before clicking her phone off.


	23. Chapter 23

"Thank you for coming in, Mr. Williams." It was later in the morning and JJ was in an interview room seated across the table from the widower. "We realize that this is extremely difficult for you."

The obviously grief stricken man rubbed a hand across his face. "Anything I can do to help catch the monster who killed my wife – Anything!" he assured the agent. "What do you want to know?"

"In your statement you said that your wife was on her way home from work and stopped to pick up a pizza," JJ reminded him. "Did she do that often?"

"Two or three times a month," was the reply. "With both of us working and with all the activities the kids are involved in, it saved time getting dinner ready for the family."

"Then this wasn't something she did on a regular basis?" JJ pursued. "It wasn't anything someone could count on?"

"No," Mr. Williams replied. "It depended on what was going on at her work, what the kids had on their schedules, whether I was available - A multitude of possibilities. And, sometimes, she was just too tired to make dinner."

"She never mentioned or complained about anyone watching her or following her or bothering her in any way?" JJ continued her questions.

"No – Never! That's what is so awful about this. It was like someone just swooped down from the sky and carried her off – And then when they found her - " the man broke down in tears.

"Just tell me one thing," he pleaded with JJ. "Was my wife abducted and tortured by little green men from outer space? Like that guy on the television said."

"We don't know who took your wife," JJ replied. "But, I can promise you that whoever it is, we will do our best to catch them."

Outside the observation window, Sheriff Larkin turned to Hotch. "What do think?" he questioned.

"Probably the same thing you do," Hotch replied. "He isn't our man."

Hotch's interview with Dr. Snow ("It is Dr.," he had reminded Hotch), took place later that day during the latter's lunch break.

"I know this seems strange, but I believe in work therapy," the man explained. "I hope that if I keep myself busy I won't have to think about what happened to her – To my Ruth." He sniffled.

"I understand this may be difficult for you to talk about," Hotch commiserated with him. "But, I do need to ask you some questions."

"I already gave my statement to the police – Several times," Dr. Snow was sniffling into a handkerchief he had pulled out. "But, go ahead."

"Your wife was shopping when she was abducted," Hotch observed. "Did she go to that particular mall often?"

"I really don't know," was the reply. "She handled everything around the house and I never asked any questions. Maybe the kids can tell you."

"She never complained about someone bothering her or following her or anything like that?" Hotch clarified.

"Not to me," the researcher told him. "And, I don't think she said anything to the kids either. One of them would have mentioned it when we were interviewed by the police."

"One more question," Hotch continued. "You said you were working in one of the laboratory's fields that afternoon. Can you tell me which one?"

"Am I a suspect? I already told the sheriff's deputy where I was," the response came quickly.

"I'm just curious," Hotch replied. "I don't know anything about medicinal plants and was wondering what you are currently researching."

"Oh – Okay," the man appeared to be mollified. "I was in the far field where we are currently growing black nightshade. I am hoping to prove that it can be used to provide a commercially viable medication for the treatment of colitis and other digestive problems."

"That sounds interesting," Hotch observed. "Is there anyone you can think of who might be interested in sabotaging your research?"

"There are some colleagues who might be a little envious," the researcher admitted. "I have been making good progress. But, they would never go to the lengths involved in kidnapping and murdering my wife just to interfere with my research. The culprit must be whoever or whatever is responsible for those flying saucer things - The little green men or whoever it is your expert has been talking about."

After Hotch had made arrangements for Dr. Snow to be escorted out of the sheriff's office, he turned to JJ. "There's something off there," he told her.

She nodded in agreement. "Let's see if Garcia has found anything," she suggested as she took out her cell phone.

"And, again, the little green men," Hotch continued with a glare. "It would appear that our esteemed 'colleague', Dr. Hayward, has been speaking with the press. We need to put a stop to that before he upsets the entire population of this area!"


	24. Chapter 24

"Okay, what are we looking for here?" Rossi questioned as he and Morgan walked across the dirt road towards the area of the first sighting.

"I'm not really sure," Morgan admitted as he began strolling across the field, skirting the marshy areas. "We are still within a mile or so of that small subdivision, aren't we?"

"Maybe a little more," Rossi suggested. "If you want an exact distance, we can check with Reid when we get back to the station."

"I don't need anything that exact," Morgan protested with a smile. He bent down and looked at an area behind some low bushes that appeared to have been disturbed. "It looks like the skeleton was found here."

"Not that far off the road," Rossi looked back towards it. "Anyone dumping a body here could have been seen by someone driving by. I wonder how much traffic comes down here."

"It doesn't seem to be very busy this time of the day," Morgan observed. "If someone wanted to do some quick digging, they could easily get it done with without being seen if they timed it right."

"Is that what you think happened?" Rossi asked. "It could work."

"But why plant a skeleton?" Morgan asked. "And, where would you get one?"

"Good questions," Rossi agreed. "We need to talk with Garcia when we get back to the sheriff's office and see what she has found."

"And, again, bike tracks," Morgan observed as they began heading back to their SUV.

"Oh – Oh!" Rossi's voice echoed across the empty field. "Do you see what I think I see?"

As Morgan and Rossi watched, a caravan of vehicles slowly made its way down the dirt road. In the lead was the sheriff's cruiser that the agents had watched Dr. Hayward load his equipment into earlier that morning.

"Looks like we have company," Morgan observed dryly.

"We didn't move fast enough," Rossi moaned.

The cruiser came to a stop behind Morgan and Rossi's SUV and the passenger door flew open.

"Agents!" Dr. Hayward's voice boomed out. "How good of you to meet us here!"

"Sorry," Morgan called out as he began walking swiftly towards the SUV. "We really need to be going."

"Where is the estimable Dr. Reid?" the expert demanded as he moved to stand in the middle of the road. "I would have expected him to be here."

"He's following up on another line of inquiry," Rossi was keeping up with Morgan. "And, we need to join him."

"What does the government think about all of this?" a middle-aged woman from one of the vehicles in the convoy had walked over and was standing slightly behind Dr. Hayward.

"Are you really in contact with beings from another planet?" a college-aged woman carrying a video camera joined them.

"Can you tell us how valuable Dr. Hayward's guidance has been to your investigation?" the question came from a man who also appeared to be a college student and who was wearing a Star Trek t-shirt.

"You're David Rossi!" the exclamation came from an older man wearing a navy blue windbreaker and jeans.

Rossi noticed how the UFO expert bristled at the mention of his name and, as he explained later, he just couldn't resist.

"Yes, I am," he confirmed.

"I've read all your books," the man continued. "And I've enjoyed every one of them!"

"That's quite flattering." Rossi was now wearing his best "Meet the Public' face. He glanced over at Morgan, who had also noticed the UFO expert's reaction and was now smirking.

"I would like you to meet a colleague of mine, Special Supervisory Agent Derek Morgan." Rossi gestured for Morgan to join him at the center of the small group that was now surrounding him. "He has been with me on most of the cases I have written about."

"You're the one whose books my husband is always reading?" the woman asking the question was also dressed in a navy blue windbreaker and jeans.

"Guilty as charged." Rossi was beginning to enjoy watching the UFO expert's discomfiture.

"May I get a picture?" the woman followed up. "Him - with both of you?"

Morgan and Rossi exchanged looks. "Of course!" Morgan assured the woman, treating her to one of his megawatt smiles.

"You're a famous writer?" another two men, dressed in a motley collection of superhero sweatshirts and jeans, joined the group. "Can we get pictures, too?"

"Now, Now," Dr. Hayward interrupted the proceedings. "You need to remember why we are here. And, I believe the site we are interested in is right over there across the road."

"That's right," Rossi decided to give the expert a break. "You really need to examine the area and see what you can discover. And, unfortunately, we do need to get going."

"Actually, you might want to go slightly to the left over there," Morgan pointed to a particularly marshy area of the field in question. "I think that's where you will have the best chance of locating some trace evidence."


	25. Chapter 25

"Getting even?" Morgan smiled at Rossi as they drove away.

"And, what if I am?" Rossi questioned.

"Just doing my best to help," Morgan replied. "As I said before, after the way he treated Reid last night, he deserves to get some of his own back."

"Truer words were never spoken," Rossi agreed. "Now, can I assume we are headed back to the sheriff's office?"

"Where we will check in with Hotch, and find out what he and JJ think after their interviews," Morgan confirmed. "And, we also need to check with Garcia and see what she has discovered."

"At least we got a good look at the sites before the current hoard arrived," Rossi observed thoughtfully.

Morgan reached over and pushed a button on the dashboard. "Baby Girl?" he sang out.

"Of course! Who else would it be, my lovely Adonis?" Garcia replied cheekily. "Although, if you are interested I could see about rounding up an interesting assortment of – "

"You are on speaker," Morgan interrupted hastily.

"Of course," Garcia replied quickly. "What can I do for you this fine day, professionally speaking, of course."

"Well, you can start by checking on the houses in the around the sites of the UFO sightings," Morgan told her. "I want to know about the people living there - In particular, the kids."

"You think some of those people may be more than they appear – Like they dropped in from outer space?" Garcia suggested.

"Not exactly that," Rossi spoke up. "Just, do they have a background in the sciences or something along those lines."

"Well, I know that Dr. Snow lives there," Garcia replied. "Also, Dr. Logan who made the third sighting. Checking into the other residents may take some time and I'll have to get back to you."

She hesitated a moment and then asked. "Is it just the two of you there – No one else?"

"At the moment," Rossi told her. "Is there something on your mind, _Bella_?"

"What is it Mama?" Morgan added. "You sound concerned."

"It's just that – Well - You know that Emma stopped in last night with dinner for me, right?" Garcia began.

"Yes," Rossi told her. "Apparently, it was right after she spoke with Reid."

"Were you there when he called her?" Garcia questioned.

"Not really," Morgan told her. "I left him alone in our hotel room so he would have some privacy. Did he say something that upset her?"

"NO – OH NO!" Garcia exclaimed. "Just the opposite! Emma was over the moon when she showed up here. She was absolutely thrilled that he had taken the time to call her and talk. Apparently, with Reid's job and with her working two jobs, they don't have time talk –You know really talk – All that often. You guys do know that she is in love with him, don't you?"

"And Reid is – Confused," Rossi diagnosed the situation.

"That's right!" Garcia burst out. "And you guys need to do something about that!"

"Kitten, we may be able to do a lot of things, but we can't make someone fall in love," Rossi told her gently. "No matter how much we think they should."

"Rossi is right, Baby Girl," Morgan added. "Admittedly we all think that Emma and Reid belong together, but we can't force the issue. He needs to make sure he is over Maeve first."

"I know," Garcia admitted. "But, I was just thinking and I know how she feels and I just feel so sorry for her and – " She trailed off.

"Baby Girl, has Sam done something to upset you?" Morgan demanded. "Because if he has – "

"Oh No, nothing like that," Garcia hastened to assure him. "It just that – I don't know – "

"Just have faith," Rossi told her gently. "As you have often told me – You have to believe that things always work out for the best."

"Hang in there," Morgan added as he pulled the SUV into the parking lot at the sheriff's office. "As Rossi said, things will work out."


	26. Chapter 26

"Morgan and Rossi - Good – You're here!" Hotch greeted them as they walked into the conference room. "Blake and Reid just arrived, so we can get started."

After Reid had finished doctoring a cup of coffee and everyone had settled around the table, Blake began her analysis. "I think we can say we definitely have two unsubs," she stated. "According to what we found out from the Washtenaw County coroner, the MO on Lillian Williams is identical to the one for the Jane Doe from last year. It is so specific it has to be the same person."

"Did the police have a suspect in that case?" JJ asked.

"Initially, yes," Reid replied. "His name was Roger Steadman. However, he disappeared before they could bring him in for questioning, and they didn't have any concrete evidence to justify going after him."

"And, you think he is back?" Morgan suggested.

"There is that possibility," Blake said. "We spoke with Garcia and she is trying to locate him."

"If he got away with murder once, he probably thinks he can do it again," Rossi observed.

"Okay, we now have one old unsub and one new unsub," Hotch summarized. "Where does the skeleton fit into all this? Is it possible there is a third unsub?"

"That's something I need to talk with Garcia about," Reid told him as he pulled the computer across the table and began pushing buttons.

"Dr. Smyth from the university thinks that the bones are at least between 30 and 40 years old, possibly older, and that they have been repeatedly handled," Blake explained as they waited for the call to go through.

"Where do you think they could have come from?" JJ asked.

"I have an idea," Reid had a picture on the computer screen. "Garcia?"

"My BFF's Most Favorite Husband!" Garcia greeted him cheerfully. "I was just getting ready to call my most favorite team. I think I have some answers that you can use."

"Let's start with what you've found, Garcia," Hotch suggested.

"You, my most favorite boss man, asked me to run a further check on Dr. Donald Snow," the tech began. "And, as I said before, initially he seemed clean as a whistle. However, upon checking further, I did discover one interesting fact."

"And, that is?" Rossi asked.

"His long time lab tech recently retired," Garcia replied. "And, his replacement is Miss Cynthia Newton."

"Okay, Mama!" Morgan spoke up. "I know there is more - Spit it out!."

"Well, judging from her school records and class transcripts she is quite intelligent and more than capable of handling the job," Garcia reported. "And, judging from her portrait from last year's Miss Country Fair competition, she is also quite attractive."

"Is there any indication of hanky-panky between the two of them?" Blake asked.

"Yes and no," Garcia replied. "It appears that Dr. Snow's charges at the company cafeteria have gone up recently. And, he has also written off several catered lunches on his expense report. I can't find where he has ever done that before."

"Plus, his cell phone records show several after hours calls to her since she started working for him, and I can't find where he ever called his previous tech after hours," she concluded.

"But, no motel bills or anything like that?" JJ asked.

"Unfortunately, No," Garcia conceded.

"The assumption is that Dr. Snow decided to dispose of his current wife before attempting to acquire a new one," Blake concluded.

"Mid-life crises?" Rossi suggested.

"That could tie into my question," Reid spoke up. "It concerns the skeleton. Garcia, was Dr. Snow ever in medical school or did he ever work as a student assistant in a biological lab?"

"You are asking whether he had access to an old skeleton," Garcia assumed. "Not that I found. However, I remember there was something. Let me check."

The team could hear her keyboarding and then they heard her crowing.

"You, my most favorite genius, are not the only one with a great memory!" she cheered. "I knew I saw this! It seems that the building Dr. Snow works in was at one time The Martindale Medical School - An independent institution specializing in training medical doctors. When it merged with the University in Toledo, a number of years ago, the building and the surrounding property were sold to Center Line Labs. And, I just know that your next question going to be whether it is possible that there were some medical specimens left behind - Right?"

"It used to be common practice for medical schools to use real human skeletons in their training," Rossi recalled.

"Not that I am old enough to remember that," he quickly added.

"We need to check," Hotch declared. "Garcia, who is the head of the lab?"

"That would be Dr. Marilee Chung," Garcia quickly replied. "It looks like she was hired by the lab about ten months ago as the CEO. Address and contact information have been sent to your phones."

"That would account for Alana Merriweather's close escape," JJ observed. "Dr. Snow wouldn't have had any problem getting close to his wife. She probably just walked over to him and climbed into his car."

"After which he drove her somewhere and – " Reid left the rest unsaid.

"There is one other thing," Garcia quickly added.

"Yes?" Morgan asked.

"I also did a search for any other murders that matched Lillian Williams and Jane Doe," Garcia reported. "And, I found at least one."

"Where and when, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"About six months ago, just outside Columbus, OH," was the reply. "I am sending a copy of the coroner's report through to you even as we speak."

"Columbus, OH?" Reid questioned. "There are several colleges and universities in that area, too. Could our unsub be a student?"

"Or a Prof?" Blake asked.

"Or one of those people who just likes to hang around colleges?" Rossi added.

"Three murders - We now officially have a serial killer," Hotch declared as he quickly flipped through the new file Garcia had sent to his tablet. "Add this new information to what we already have, and I think we are ready to give our profile."


	27. Chapter 27

"The man we are looking for is a physically fit white male, between the ages of 25 and 35." Hotch was standing in front of a group of sheriff's deputies.

"He most probably looks younger than he actually is," Morgan continued. "This allows him to blend in with the student population of a college or university."

"He comes across as non-threatening," Blake picked up the description. "This allows him to get close to the woman he has targeted."

"He owns a vehicle, probably a late model sedan with a large enclosed trunk space," was JJ's contribution. "And, although it may appear clean on the outside, the interior most likely hasn't been cleaned out in quite a while – Particularly the trunk area."

"He also harbors a great deal of suppressed rage," Reid pointed out. "This means that once he gets the woman under control, he immediately begins his routine of subduing, torturing, and eventually killing them."

"You need to remember that regardless of how he looks, this man is extremely dangerous," Rossi concluded. "If you do think you have spotted him, use caution when approaching and speaking with him."

"Any questions?" Hotch concluded the presentation.

"What about the little green men from Mars?" The deputy seemed embarrassed by his question.

"People are asking," he added by way of explanation.

"We are not considering any of them as suspects," Rossi replied seriously. "And, if someone does ask you, no one has actually seen any solid evidence of their presence in the area."

"Anything else?"

The remaining the questions were quickly handled and, after the officers had dispersed, Hotch gathered his team.

"Blake, you and Reid go talk with Dr. Chung at Center Line Labs." he began handing out assignments. "See what she can tell you about Dr. Snow. Also, see if anyone at the lab has any knowledge of old medical specimens that may have been left behind."

"Great!" Reid shouldered his messenger bag. "I have been wondering about the effect the full moon has on the efficiency of medicinal plants. It has been partially proven that – "

"And, Morgan and Rossi – Why don't you go with them?" Hotch interrupted. "You can check out the field where Dr. Snow was supposedly working. Look for any access roads and see if he could have left and come back without anyone noticing."

"JJ, you and I are going to get with Sheriff Larkin and write a press release related to these sightings," Hotch concluded. "Apparently, thanks to statements being made by Dr. Hayward, the sheriff's office has been inundated by calls about alien invasions and little green men and we need to put a stop to it. Any questions?"

"None whatsoever!" Blake, Rossi, Reid, and Morgan chorused as they headed out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

"Dr. Chung - Thank you for seeing us," Blake was leading the delegation as they walked into the CEO's office.

"My pleasure – I think," was the reply from the petite woman was sitting behind the desk. "My assistant said something about your being from the FBI?"

"I am Dr. Blake and this is Dr. Reid, as well as Agents Rossi and Morgan," Blake introduced the group members as well as showing her credentials. "We are from The Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. And, no, there isn't any problem with either you or your company."

"We just have some questions about one of your employees," Rossi spoke up. "And, about the previous owner of this building."

"Well, I have only been here ten months," Dr. Chung told the agents. "And, I can't say I am intimately acquainted with any of the research staff. But, I will be happy to help where I can. Sit down, please." She gestured to some chairs arrayed in front of her desk.

"Thank you," Blake told her as she took a seat. "The person we are interested in is Dr. Donald Snow. I believe he is one of your research botanists."

"He is the one whose wife was murdered recently," the CEO remembered. "I don't know him personally, but I am familiar with his work."

"What can you tell us about that?" Rossi asked.

"He is working to see if it is commercially feasible to develop and market various plants-based medications," the CEO explained slowly. "From the reports I have received, it appears he has been making reasonable progress."

"But, you don't know anything about him or his relationships with his co-workers?" Morgan asked.

No, I don't," was the reply. "Do you think there is a problem there?"

"We're just asking," Rossi quickly replied. "We need to follow up on all possibilities."

"Is there anyone we can speak with who might know?" Morgan inquired. "We will be discrete."

"Well, let me see." The CEO took an organization chart out of a file on her desk and consulted it. "Dr. Snow does head up an entire research department. There are four groups under him and each group contains, beside the leader, between 8 and 10 researchers."

"Is there anyone who works directly with him?" Blake asked. "An assistant, perhaps?"

"Well, there is the Department Secretary," was the reply. "She has been with us for a number of years. And, he does have a lab tech assigned to him, Cynthia Newton. However, I believe she is a fairly recent addition to our staff."

"Okay," Morgan made a decision. "If you can arrange for it, we would like to speak with one of the group leaders, whichever one is currently available will be fine, as well as the Department Secretary, and his lab tech. That should give us a good cross-section of opinions."

"No problem," Dr. Chung picked up her phone. "My assistant can handle that for you. You can use the conference room across the hall from here."

As Dr. Chung's assistant began leading the team out of the office, Blake turned and asked another question of the CEO.

"One more thing," she began. "I believe this building was originally The Martindale Medical School."

"That's right," Dr. Chung told her. "Although, as you can see, it has been extensively remodeled and added onto since that time."

"Do you happen to know if there was anything left behind when the medical school moved out?" Reid inquired.

"Left behind?" the CEO questioned curiously. "Like what?"

"Lab specimens, teaching aids, anything like that," Reid clarified.

The CEO laughed and exchanged looks with her assistant. "You are asking the wrong person," she explained. "If you are looking for information from that long ago, you really need to talk with 'Old Cal'."

"'Old Cal'?" Blake asked.

"He is one of our lab techs," the assistant explained. "He has been here forever. Rumor has it that when construction of the original building was completed he was already in residence. I don't know what we will do if he ever retires. We call him our Carbon Based Database."

"Then that's who we need!" Blake declared.


	29. Chapter 29

After she had them settled in the spacious conference room with coffee and soft drinks, Dr. Chung's assistant asked. "Who would you like me to track down first?"

"I think Dr. Reid and I would like to start with Cal," Blake told her. "I suspect he is probably going to have to take us on a walk through the building."

"And we would like to start with Dr. Snow's lab tech," Rossi decided. "If she isn't available, the Department Secretary will do."

"Cal will be easy," the woman assured them. "He is most likely in the mud lab which is just down the hall from here. I'll let you know which one of the other two I can locate."

A short time later, the conference room door opened revealing a wizen man, dressed in well washed khaki trousers and a light blue work shirt, with sleeves rolled up to the elbows. "Doctors?" he asked, looking around as he walked in.

"You must be Cal," Blake stood up and offered her hand. "Dr. Blake."

"Doctor." As Cal shook her proffered hand, Blake could feel the calluses and rough skin resulting from many years of field work.

"And, Dr. Reid," Blake indicated the other agent, who gave the lab tech a brief wave.

"Let's sit down here," she suggested moving away from the rest of the team to the far end of the room.

"What can I help you two with?" the lab tech inquired once they were seated.

"We understand you might know whether some things were left behind when the medical school moved out of this building," Reid began.

"Despite what some people say, that was before my time," Cal chuckled. "However, I do know that there are two large closets in the basement full of who-knows-what. There might be some things from the old school stored in them."

"In the basement?" Blake stood up. "Can we go check?"

"Dr. Chung did say to give you all the help you need," Cal replied as he also stood up. "You two ready for a field trip?" He led the way out of the conference room.


	30. Chapter 30

As Rossi and Morgan sat reviewing their notes, there was a knock at the conference room door. After Morgan had called out "Come In", the door opened to reveal an attractive young woman with dark hair and eyes, wearing a white lab coat over a pair of jeans and checkered shirt. She looked at them questioningly as she walked into the room.

"Cynthia Newton?" Rossi questioned.

"Yes?" the woman looked at him.

"Agent Rossi of the FBI," Rossi told her. He gestured toward Morgan, "And, this is Agent Morgan."

"FBI?" the woman questioned with a worried look. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really," Morgan treated her to his megawatt smile. "We are just following up on some unusual occurrences in the area."

"The UFO sightings," Cynthia assumed. "Unfortunately, if you are looking for an eye witness, it's not me. I would have loved to have seen them, but I guess I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So, you do think that the UFO sightings are for real?" Rossi questioned.

"I'm not sure. That's why I would have liked to have seen them myself," was the reply. "I know the odds are that there are other intelligent life forms out there somewhere, and I would welcome the chance to check it out personally."

"Unfortunately, what we are checking on is a little closer to earth," Morgan explained. "We are looking into the murder of Dr. Snow's wife."

"That poor woman!" Cynthia ejaculated. "I hadn't had an opportunity to meet her yet, but everyone said she was really nice."

"We are just doing some routine background checks," Rossi told her. "And, we need to verify where Dr. Snow was that afternoon."

"He was in the far field," was the quick response. "Where we are growing black nightshade."

"Were you with him?" Rossi questioned kindly.

"No – Not that day," the tech remembered. "Dr. Snow had some measurements he wanted me to confirm, so I stayed behind in the lab."

"Do you remember anything unusual about Dr. Snow's demeanor that day?" Rossi continued with the questions.

"Not really," was the reply. "Of course, I had left for the day when he came back to the lab. Apparently, he stayed out there later than usual. I do remember that there was dirt in the lab sink the next day. So, I would guess he washed up there afterwards."

"Is it alright if we see your lab?" Morgan asked.

"Just curious," he added. "I've never visited a plant scientist before." He favored the tech with another of his smiles.

"Well," the lab tech hesitated. "Most people who are allowed into the labs here have signed a 'Confidentiality Agreement' first."

"Can you get us the form?" Rossi offered. "That shouldn't be any problem."

"And, by the way," Morgan asked as an apparent afterthought. "Can you tell us where Dr. Snow is today?"

"He's out of the lab, making arrangements for his wife's burial," was the reply.


	31. Chapter 31

"Here we are," Cal pulled out a huge set of keys and began hunting for the right one to open the closet door in front of them. "I hope you don't mind some dust. I don't think anyone has been in here for heaven knows how long."

"There only is the one basement?" Reid was looking around trying to get his bearings.

"No, actually there are two," was the reply. "This one is under the original building and the second is under the first wing that was added on. The second wing was built on a poured concrete slab with the necessary conduits then being drilled into the concrete. Shoddy construction, if you ask me."

"Can you get from one basement to the other?" Blake questioned.

"There are two doors," Cal pointed to their left. "Used mostly by the building maintenance people for checking on the air flow units."

"Okay – Here we go," he had found the right key and was turning it in the lock. "Let's see what we can find. What exactly are you two looking for anyway?"

The two agents exchanged a look. "A skeleton?" Reid ventured.

"Or, rather, a missing skeleton," Blake amended. "We think there might have been one down here that has been stolen."

"People today do some mighty strange things," was the observation. "Let's see if we can find where anything is missing."

It didn't take long for the three of them to realize there was an empty space on the floor at the far left side of the closet. There were also labels scattered about on the floor under the shelves.

"Whoever took it mustn't have been worried about anyone finding out," Blake observed as she pulled on plastic gloves and picked up a small, metal plaque.

"Brazen," was Cal's opinion.

"Donated by Jebbediah Martindale," Blake read the plaque. "In loving memory of his daughter, Mariam."

"Does that mean that this missing skeleton actually was his daughter?" Cal asked curiously.

"I don't know if we can tell that. Most medical schools stopped using real human remains years ago." Reid had also donned gloves and was helping collect the labels. "However, if there are fingerprints on these that may help us determine who took the skeleton."

"They are old," Blake observed as she began putting the labels into evidence bags along with the plaque.

"Whoever took it could have moved it right down there, through the door into the second basement, and up through the new wing," Cal observed. "From there – They could have taken it anywhere."


	32. Chapter 32

JJ and Hotch were working with Sheriff Larkin preparing the proposed press release when one of the 911 operators rushed into the conference room.

"Sheriff," she gasped. "A cruiser has already been dispatched and is on the way, but I thought I should tell you immediately. It's happened – What we were expecting – Another woman has been abducted!"

"When? Where?" Hotch stood up and pulled out his cell phone.

"About 10 minutes ago, at the strip mall located at Eckles Road and Woodward Trail," the operator replied. "An employee in one of the stores witnessed it and immediately called it in. As I said, a car has already been dispatched and is on its way over."

"Sheriff?" JJ looked over at the lawman.

"Is the witness still there?" the sheriff questioned.

"Yep – Her name is Heather Louis and she's in The Music Box Store waiting to speak with you," the operator confirmed.

"Do you know where that is?" Hotch was pushing a speed dial button on his cell phone as he spoke.

"Oh Yes! Get in your vehicle and follow me," the sheriff replied as he headed out the door. "We are going to get this SOB!"

"Morgan," Hotch called into the phone as he followed the sheriff out the door. "Where are you and Rossi? We have another abduction."

"Okay," he continued after hearing the response. "Meet us at the abduction site. I will be sending directions to your phone shortly. And, bring Reid and Blake with you."

"What is it?" Rossi questioned as Morgan closed up his phone.

"Another abduction," was the brief response. "Address is being sent to our phones."

"Sorry," Morgan turned to Cynthia Newton. "We're going to have to delay our tour of your lab until a later date."

"Another woman had been abducted?" the tech questioned. "GO – You need to work on that first. The lab will still be here when you get back."

"Where were you when I was married to my second wife?" Rossi asked with a smile. "You definitely could have taught her something."

"Second wife?" Cynthia questioned.

"Of only three," Rossi protested. "That's not a lot!"

"What about Reid and Blake?" he asked Morgan as they headed out the conference room door.

"I'm on it!" Morgan replied, as he pushed a button on his cell phone.

"Blake," he spoke into the phone. "Where are you and Reid? Okay – We need to leave –Now! There has been another abduction. Rossi and I will meet you in the parking lot by the SUV."

"One thing puzzles me," Rossi commented as they hurried out to the parking lot. "Up until now this guy has been extremely disciplined – One victim every six months. Why is he grabbing another victim this soon?"

"Well, either this is yet another unsub or something must have triggered it," was Morgan's reply. "Either way, I am sure we will soon have our answer."


	33. Chapter 33

"Garcia!" JJ was talking on her phone as Hotch drove, closely following Sheriff Larkin down the road. "Have you managed to locate Roger Steadman?"

"Good thing you called," the tech replied. "I believe I have managed to narrow this search down to the man you are looking for."

"Where is he Penelope?" Hotch called out.

"I'm not really sure," was the reply. "But, I do have a Michigan driver's license, complete with picture, and some background information."

"Before you begin, can you patch this call through to Morgan and everyone in his SUV?" Hotch asked. "If he can put you on speaker, you can brief everyone at the same time."

"Not a problem!" the tech replied as they heard several beeping sounds.

"Hotch, Garcia?" they heard Rossi's voice over the speaker.

"Okay, everyone is present and accounted for!" Garcia exclaimed. "That's my cue!"

"Roger Steadman was born in Hillside, not too far from where you are now," she began. "And, as far as I can tell, he had a totally normal life up until the age of 10 when his father was killed in a car accident. About six months later his mother remarried to – get this - her former brother-in-law. Shades of Hamlet! And, from what I can find out, that was when the problems began. There are records of multiple reports being filed with Child Protective Services, as well as of the police being called to their residence multiple times for abuse – both of the mother and of the child. Also, there are reports on file from the teachers at his school."

"The new husband was abusing both Roger and his mother?" Hotch questioned.

"Yes and No," Garcia replied. "Apparently, the damage was being done to Roger by both the new husband and his mother. When confronted with the evidence, his mother confessed that her husband was giving her a choice. Either she 'punish' Roger herself, or he would do it for her. She figured Roger stood a better chance of surviving if she did it."

"How long did this go on, Garcia?" JJ asked.

"Far too long, in my opinion," the tech replied. "However, from what I can tell from the official records, approximately three years. At that time, Roger was removed from his mother's custody and placed with an aunt and uncle from his mother's side of the family."

"Anything after that?" Hotch asked.

"No - Nothing," Garcia replied. "After that, everything appears to be squeaky clean. According to court reports, his mother visited him regularly and, according to her, the stepfather was no longer in the picture. He was, obviously, in prison at this point and she told the authorities that she wasn't visiting him there. However, during his sophomore year in high school, when he was offered the opportunity to move back in with his mother, Roger declined – Which makes me wonder."

"Maybe he knew something the authorities didn't," Rossi commented dryly.

"Or sensed it," Blake added.

"After finishing high school," Garcia continued. "Young Roger began attending college at Middle States University. However, it appears that about half way through his second year there his stepfather reappeared. According to the police reports, there were several confrontations and Roger ended up getting a restraining order against the man. Shortly after that, Roger dropped out of college and went to work with his uncle as a roofer."

"Again, all was apparently fine until about 18 months ago when disaster struck," the team could hear Garcia keyboarding. "Both his aunt and his uncle were killed in a hit-and-run automobile accident. Nothing has been proven, but statements from witnesses include a description that matches his stepfather."

"We have our stressor," Rossi observed. "The two people who protected him for all those years were both gone, very likely at the hands of the same person who persecuted him."

"So he started going after surrogates of the one person who should have stood up for him to start with," Blake commented. "His mother."

"It was about six months after that that Roger went off the grid," Garcia explained. "My guess is that he is working as a day laborer and being paid in cash. Then, about three months ago, his mother disappeared. Again, a witness's description of the vehicle involved matched that of one owned by her second husband. No body has been found, but she is assumed to be dead."

"And that is our more recent stressor," Reid surmised.

"Have you been able to find out where he is now?" Hotch demanded.

"I can't find a current address," the tech confessed. "As I said, he has been off the grid for the past year. However, taking a page out of the Sam Berkowitz playbook, I started checking traffic citations in and around Washtenaw County. I figured his car was the one constant in his current existence."

"You found something, Garcia?" Hotch questioned impatiently.

"I most definitely did, My Liege Lord," Garcia replied. "Five days ago a parking ticket was issued to a car owned by one Mr. Roger Steadman. Location of the illegal parking space along with name of the issuing officer and a description of the vehicle is being sent to your phones now, along with Mr. Steadman's most recent driver's license picture."

"Security cameras in the area?" JJ questioned.

"None that I can find," Garcia replied. "However, it appears that that street is mostly small businesses with inexpensive apartments on the second floors. Maybe someone in one of those saw something."

"We need to get a BOLO out on the vehicle," Hotch declared.

"Already handled!" Garcia told him.

"Garcia, could you send me a picture of Dr. Snow also?" JJ asked.

"Sending as we speak!" was the response.

"Thank you, Garcia," Hotch acknowledged as the tech signed off. 

* * *

"What did you find out about Dr. Snow?" Hotch was still on speaker to the other vehicle.

"Not much, we were just getting started when we got your call," Rossi told him. "However, we did find out that he isn't in lab at the moment. He is supposedly out making arrangements for his wife's burial."

"What about the lab itself?" JJ asked.

"The crime lab needs to get out there and check the sink in his assigned lab," Morgan told her. "Apparently he washed up there on the night his wife was murdered. If he had any blood on him, it could still be there in the drain."

"And, Blake and I think we found the source of the skeleton!" Reid exclaimed. "We discovered that there appears to be one missing from a storage area in the basement."

"We collected some labels that appear to have been removed from it," Blake contributed. "Hopefully, there will be some fingerprints or other trace evidence on them."

"That's a start," Hotch observed. "Now, when we get to the location of the latest abduction, JJ and I will handle interviewing the witness. We have pictures of both Roger Steadman and Dr. Snow on our cell phones, as well as information on Steadman's vehicle. Hopefully, we can verify whether one of them is the unsub. Blake and Reid, see what you can find in and around the victim's car. Maybe we'll get lucky and this guy left something behind. Morgan, you and Rossi take a quick look around and then head over to the area where Steadman's vehicle was ticketed. Maybe someone there saw something. Any questions?"

"None!" the response echoed through both vehicles.


	34. Chapter 34

As the team's two SUV followed Sheriff Larkin's cruiser into the parking lot of the strip mall, the first thing the agents noticed was a roped off area surrounding a small, dark blue compact car in the middle of the lot. A deputy was standing guard while two members of the Crime Scene Investigation Department were busily going over it.

"Looks like we're in the right spot!" Hotch observed as he climbed out of the driver's seat.

"The witness?" JJ questioned, looking towards the stores.

"I would assume she is in that store over there," Hotch nodded towards a unit in the middle of the mall. "I see a deputy standing in front of it. Let's go!" He led the way across the lot.

"And, Reid – " Blake climbed out of the other vehicle and began leading the way towards the roped off area.

After Hotch and JJ had shown their credentials to the deputy stationed in front of The Music Box Store, they were allowed inside where they found Cindy Lewis sitting behind the counter talking with another deputy.

"Ms. Lewis?" JJ asked as she walked towards the back of the shop.

"Yes," the woman looked her in the eye. JJ smiled as she immediately took a liking the older woman in her flower print dress.

"I'm Agent Jareau and this is Agent Hotchner," JJ showed her credentials. "And, as you can imagine, we have some questions for you."

"I'll be glad to help any way I can!" the woman declared. "I didn't see a whole lot, but I'll do anything I can to help catch this guy. Women shouldn't have to walk around constantly looking over their shoulders!"

"I agree with that," Hotch told her. "Now, why don't you start at the beginning?"

"I was back here at the counter working on the books," Cindy began. "And, when I looked up to take a break, I saw a man in the parking lot standing next to a car with the trunk lid open. Something looked off, so I got up and walked closer to the front window so I could take a better look."

She stood up and led the way to her front window to demonstrate.

"That was when I realized he was moving what appeared to be a body," the woman shuddered. "Picking it up off the ground and stuffing it into the open trunk. I didn't hesitate - I just picked up my phone and dialed 911."

"And we're glad you did," JJ assured her. "The sooner we can get working on a case like this, the better our chances of catching the guy responsible."

"Okay, you saw the man and you saw his car?" Hotch asked. "How good a look did you get?"

"I 'kind of' saw him," Cindy replied. "His car was over there, and it is a bit of a distance so I didn't get a really clear view of him. However, I did get a good idea of what his car looked like.

"Although, I didn't get a license plate number," she added sadly. "When he pulled out of the lot he used the far entrance and I couldn't see it."

"She already told us which way the car went," the deputy interjected. "And we have deputies combing the area. We have also notified all officers in the surrounding jurisdictions to keep a look out."

"Good!" Hotch responded.

"Now, I know you didn't get a particularly good look at the man," JJ was calling up pictures on her cell phone. "However, we do have two pictures I would like to show you. Take a look and see if you think either of them resembles him."

JJ held up her cell phone with a picture on the screen. "Now, here is one," she said as Cindy carefully examined it.

"And, here is the other," JJ called up another picture.

"What do you think?" Hotch asked. "Do either of them look like the man you saw?"

"Let me look at the first picture again," Cindy requested.

"Okay," she began after taking a second look. "The first picture definitely is not the man. The second picture does look like him, but I wasn't close enough to get a really good look so I couldn't swear to it."

"Sheriff, our witness tentatively identified Steadman," Hotch was speaking into his cell phone. "We need to put out an all points bulletin."

"Now, the car," JJ followed up. "What can you tell us about that?"

"That I did get a good look at," the woman replied. "It was a rather large sedan in an ugly brown color. It was at least 10 years old, maybe more."

"Good – Thanks!" JJ concluded the interview. "You have been a great help and we really appreciate it!"

"Just one thing," Cindy asked hesitantly. "That woman he had – Was she already dead when I saw her?"

"We don't think so," Hotch told her.

"There is a good chance she is still alive," JJ added. "And, we are going to do our best to get her back!"

"I hope so!" Cindy said fervently. "I keep thinking that if I had just looked up a minute or two earlier – " She shook her head regretfully.

"If it makes you feel better," JJ told her. "I don't think there is anything you could have done. Once someone like this makes up their mind to act, they don't let anything get in their way."

"You will let me know – either way?" Cindy asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" JJ assured her.


	35. Chapter 35

"What can you tell us?" Reid asked the deputy in charge of the cordoned off area around the victim's car.

"The car is registered to a Niki Bedford," the woman replied. "We already have officers heading over to the address on her driver's license to see what they can find out about her."

"So, she pulled into this parking lot," Blake was looking around. "And, presumably her attacker was already here. Do we know if she parked next to him or if he walked over to her?"

"If this is similar to the other attacks, he first immobilized her with a blow to the back of the head," Reid observed. "In order to get that close to her while she was still near her vehicle, he must have been parked fairly close."

"There is fresh oil in the parking space over there," Blake pointed to an area behind the car and one space over. "That would be close enough for him to make his move."

"He had her before she even knew he was there," Reid commented.

"The time of day is consistent with the previous abductions," Morgan observed. "That suggests that this is the same unsub."

His phone rang and he checked the screen before answering. "Hotch?"

"Okay, thanks. Now we know who we are looking for," he commented. "Rossi and I will be heading over to where he got the parking ticket."

"It's Steadman," he told the others. "And, he turned left when he drove out of the lot."

"Well, let's get going!" Rossi declared. "If he is sticking to his same pattern, Niki Bedford is still alive and we need to find her!" 

* * *

"This should be the right place," Morgan looked around as he pulled into a parking spot on the street. "It matches the coordinates Garcia sent."

Rossi unfastened his seatbelt and climbed out of the SUV. "Where do you want to start?" he asked looking around at the narrow, two story brick buildings lining both sides of the street. He noted that the building's first stories were all occupied by small specialty shops, while the second stories appeared to be apartments.

"According to the address on the parking ticket, it appears the car was parked right about here," Morgan walked to the parking space behind their SUV. "So, let's try the store with the window looking right out at it."

"It is a – What?" Rossi looked at the sign on the window.

"Educational toys," Morgan wrinkled up his nose.

"You're not a fan," Rossi guessed as he led the way to the door.

"It's just too much, Rossi," Morgan told him. "Kids need a chance to be kids. They need to take a break from 'learning' occasionally."

"Oh, I don't know," was the response as they walked into the store. "I think that with enough imagination a kid can cause chaos with just about anything."

Morgan looked at him thoughtfully.

"Can I help you gentlemen with something?" the question came from a young woman walking towards them from the back of the store.

"FBI," Rossi held up his badge.

"FBI?" the woman questioned as she looked over his credentials.

"We have some questions about a car that was parked here several days ago," Morgan explained. "It received a ticket."

"The FBI is now checking on parking tickets?" the woman asked incredulously.

"Actually, we are trying to track the owner of the vehicle," Rossi told her. "Maybe you remember it, an older brown sedan. It would have been illegally parked in front of this building."

"I not only remember it, I know it quite well," the woman replied. "It makes a horrible squeaking noise and I have to listen to it every time it goes up or down the alleyway."

"It goes up and down the alley?" Morgan asked. "How often?"

"At least once a day, and most days twice," was the reply. "I think the owner lives in an apartment two buildings over, and the parking for those apartments is in the alley."

"The car's owner lives in the area?" Rossi questioned.

"I think so," the woman told him. "Would you like to see?"

"Please," Morgan told her.

"This way, then," the woman led the way towards the back of her store.

"As you may have noticed, the second floors of most of these buildings are apartments," she told them as they walked. "And, from what I have seen, I strongly suspect the owner of that particular building rents on a 'by the week, cash only, no questions asked' basis."

She opened the back door. "You can see from out here."

"Just a minute," Morgan held out his arm and stopped her from going out the door.

"Let me take a look first," Rossi suggested as he leaned forward and looked out into the alley. "All clear," he declared.

"Okay," Morgan followed Rossi out into the alley and then turned around to speak with their guide. "What are we looking at?"

"Down there," the woman pointed. "See those cars parked in the marked spaces? Those are for the store owner and the people living in the apartments above it. I have seen the car you are looking for parked there off and on for the past two months – Maybe more. As you can see, it's there right now."

'Well, that does make sense," Rossi thought aloud. "He would have to have a place to take his victims, and the store would be empty at night."

"How many units are there?" Morgan questioned.

"Two, one in front and one in back," was the reply. "Although I don't think they are both occupied at the moment. The car you are asking about seems to be the only one that parks there overnight."

"You just said victims?" she continued, obviously upset. "What are you looking for?"

"A very unpleasant individual," Rossi told her. "Now, you just go back inside and let us handle everything."

"And, Ma'am," Morgan added. "We would appreciate it if you wouldn't let anyone know we are here. You can text your friends later and tell them all about it."


	36. Chapter 36

A quick walk down the alleyway verified that it was Roger Steadman's car parked in the spot behind the building.

"Let me call for back up." Rossi pulled out his phone and pushed a button.

"Hotch," he spoke into the phone. "We think we have him! He appears to be renting an apartment two buildings down from where his car was ticketed. We think he is in there now."

"Yes," Rossi continued. "We'll wait for back-up. Thanks!"

"They are on their way?" Morgan guessed.

"And we are to stay put," Rossi completed their instructions.

"Vests?" Morgan suggested.

"Probably a good idea," Rossi agreed, heading back into the toy store. "We'll need to be ready when the back-up arrives."

"Rossi," Morgan began thoughtfully after they had donned their Kevlar vests and returned to the alley to wait. "As far as we know this guy works alone, right?"

"Don't go there, Morgan!" Rossi warned him.

"And, we suspect that he has a woman up there right now, probably beginning his torture routine on her," Morgan continued.

"Morgan!" Rossi warned him again.

"And, it appears that the store on the first floor is closed for the night, with no one in there. So what harm would it do if I just crept up the stairs and listened outside the door?" Morgan persisted. "I might be able to determine which apartment he is in, as well as get some insight as to where exactly he is in the apartment – either the front room or the back room."

"I know you don't like inactivity and I know you want to make sure we get this victim out alive," Rossi told him. "But, do you really think that would be wise? Both for her and for you? We aren't sure what this guy is capable of."

"I know, Rossi," Morgan sighed. "But – "

"Just creep up and listen at the door?" Rossi thought aloud. "Just listen – Right?" He realized that he too was beginning to feel restless.

"Right," Morgan grinned at him before cautiously making his way over to the building's back door. Taking a deep breath, Rossi followed.

As expected, the back door opened into a small lobby area. A door to their right undoubtedly led into the store which occupied the first floor, while the staircase directly in front of them led up to the second floor.

When they got to the top of the stairs, the agents saw two doors. Quietly, with weapons drawn, they waited outside the first one, listening.

"Nothing," Morgan reported. "Let's – " He nodded towards the second door.

As they started to move, Rossi suddenly stiffened. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Maybe – " Morgan returned to his place in front of the door and leaned closer.

"Again," Rossi looked over at him. "It sounds like someone is trying to scream but their mouth is gagged."

"Well – This does seem rather flimsy." Morgan stepped back and examined the door.

"There it is again!" Rossi declared, holding up his weapon. "Go ahead - Kick that sucker in!"

"Roger Steadman, FBI. We are coming in!" Morgan yelled as he kicked the door open and the two agents charged into the apartment.


	37. Chapter 37

The room the two agents burst into proved to be a sparsely furnished living room. They could immediately see that no one was there, but they could hear noises coming from the adjacent room, which they assumed was a bedroom.

"Roger Steadman – FBI!" Morgan called out. "Come out with your hands where we can see them!"

"You can't escape," Rossi added. "We have the place surrounded."

"FBI?" the voice echoed through the apartment. "Yeah – Right!"

"Why don't you put your hands up and come out and see?" Morgan suggested. "We can talk things over when you get out here."

"Talk?" the voice echoed through the apartment. "I'll show you what we are going to talk about."

There was movement in the doorway and then a terrified woman, who Morgan and Rossi recognized as Niki Bedford, appeared. Immediately behind her, with one hand holding her shoulder and the other holding a knife to her throat was Roger Steadman.

"There is nothing to talk about," Steadman told the agents. "I have her and either you let the two of us leave here unharmed or I will slit her throat."

"Okay, Man," Morgan spoke up. "We understand - You are in control here. But just take a minute and think about it."

"I'll tell you what you are going to think about," was the reply. "You are going to think about how this woman and I are going to be getting out of here."

"Niki," Morgan carefully enunciated. "Her name is Niki." He could tell that the young woman was terrified and was concerned about what she might do.

"We understand that you want to get out of here," Rossi contributed. "However, you need to understand that things like that don't just happen. We are going to have to get with our people on the outside to make arrangements."

"Then, do it!" the man demanded. "Just get on your phone and call them or whatever. And, make it quick!"

"Okay," Rossi held up his phone so Steadman could see it. "I am calling now." He pushed a speed dial button.

"Hotch," Rossi spoke into the phone. "We are up here with Mr. Steadman and we have a bit of a situation." 

* * *

"Yes, Ms. Bedford is here also," Rossi spoke into the phone. "And, at the moment she appears to be okay."

"Right," Rossi continued his conversation. "I'll check and see exactly what he wants." Rossi looked expectantly at Roger Steadman.

"What I want?" Steadman echoed. "I want to get out of here – I want – I want," he hesitated and looked around frantically.

"I want a helicopter!" he suddenly declared. "And a pilot, and lots of gas!" He tightened his grip on his hostage.

"Hotch, did you hear that?" Rossi spoke into the phone. "Yes, I'll tell him that."

"Okay," Rossi told Steadman. "We can arrange that for you. However, you do realize that that is going to take some time, don't you?"

"And, in the meantime?" Morgan asked. "Are you hungry or thirsty? What about if we get them to send us in some food? And something to drink?"

"Eat?" the man questioned, surprised.

"What about you Niki?" Rossi questioned. "Are you hungry?"

"Um – m – m –, yes?" the young woman spoke up for the first time. "I – I did miss lunch today."

"So, Niki here is hungry and you are hungry," Rossi summarized. "Let's see what we can figure out."

"You aren't going to trick me or anything!" Steadman warned him. "I have a hostage here."

"We realize that, and we just want to keep everyone alive and well," Morgan told him. He slowly lowered his weapon. "See, I'll put this away."

"What about him?" Steadman nodded towards Rossi. "He still has his gun pointed at me."

"This is going to have to be a group effort," Rossi told him. "I'll lower my weapon if you'll let Niki go."

"Oh No!" the man declared. "The minute I do that you'll charge right over here and grab me and that will be the end of it!"

"Well, how do you want this to end?" Rossi asked. "You've been pretty lucky so far. Maybe, with a little cooperation, you can continue with that luck."

"Lucky?" the man spit out. "You consider losing my family because of my good-for-nothing stepfather lucky? And, he is still out there – Walking the streets, free as a bird!"

"Now we are getting somewhere," Rossi told him. "Is that the reason for all this?"

They heard the sound of sirens outside as various law enforcement vehicles approached the area.

"Hear that?" Morgan questioned. "That's the local police coming."

"Now, this is where it is going to get interesting," Rossi told him. "We have things under control here, but they don't know that. And, we don't know what they will want to do when they get here. They may have a completely different idea of how this should go down."

"But you're the FBI!" Steadman told him. "It says so right on your vests. You're in charge!"

"Maybe and maybe not," Rossi told him. "You have to realize that we are in their jurisdiction and that we are outnumbered."

"They may not care about helping you get out of this," Morgan continued. "They might just go in for a 'quick' solution to this problem."

"In other words – " Steadman's words faltered.

"Yes," Rossi told him. "Now, let me ask you again - How do you want this to end?"


	38. Chapter 38

As Hotch parked the SUV on the street in front of Morgan and Rossi's vehicle, JJ was busily calling on her cell phone.

"Morgan? What is going on in there?" she asked anxiously.

"Keep your pants on, Mama," Morgan teasingly told her. "Everything is cool! Tell Hotch to have everyone back off! Rossi and I are bringing Steadman and Niki through the toy store and out onto the street."

"You took him down on your own?" Hotch questioned as he gestured for the sheriff's deputies to stop what they were doing and come over to where he was standing.

"Well, it just kind of worked out for the best that way," Rossi's voice came over the phone.

"Medics?" Sheriff Larkin had come over in time to hear part of the conversation.

"Ms. Bedford probably needs to be checked out," Morgan told him. "I think she's mostly shook up. But, other than that – No."

The Sheriff looked at Hotch. "That's some team you have here!" he told him admiringly.

"Oh – It's some team all right!" Hotch looked grim.

"Oh – Oh!" Reid and Blake looked at each other and grimaced.

"I wouldn't want to be Morgan or Rossi right about now!" Blake commented.

"Morgan, I thought I told you and Rossi to wait for back-up!" Steadman had been turned over to the Sheriff's deputies and Niki was being examined by the medics when Hotch began his lecture.

"And, we were waiting for back-up," Rossi assured him.

"We thought we heard the hostage screaming," Morgan explained. "And, we decided to go in while she was still relatively unharmed."

"We were fairly certain he was alone," Rossi said. "And, there were two of us."

"And we knew that you were on the way," Morgan pointed out.

"Hotch!" JJ called to get his attention.

He turned to look at her as she held up her cell phone.

"Is it okay if I call Cindy Lewis and let her know that Niki has been rescued and is alive and well?" she questioned. "She was really concerned!"

"Yeah! Go ahead and make the call," Hotch told her. "And, then, when you are done with that, there is one more item we still need to handle."

He glared at Morgan and Rossi. "And don't think that the two of you have heard the last of this!" he warned them.


	39. Chapter 39

"Dr. Snow," Hotch addressed the man as he, Reid, and Blake walked into the interview room. "As you probably recall, I am Agent Hotchner of the FBI. And, these are two of my agents, Doctors Reid and Blake."

"Now, we understand that you have been read your rights and that you have acknowledged that you understand them," he continued.

"I don't understand what is going on here!" the researcher interrupted. "It is my wife who was murdered – Why am I here? Am I a suspect now?"

"Actually, you are," Blake told him blandly as she took a seat at the table. "Due to several discoveries we have made, you are now the primary suspect in your wife's abduction and murder."

"Now, we are going to talk and you are going to listen," Hotch told him. "And, when we are done, you are most likely going straight to jail where you will be staying for a very long time."

"Here is what we think happened," Reid told the researcher as he joined Blake at the table. "Feel free to interrupt me if I have anything wrong."

"I think that after having been married for 20 years to the same woman, you were starting to get antsy," Reid began. "And, when your long-time lab tech retired you saw your opportunity."

"After interviewing several candidates, you then made a call to a friend of yours at Toledo University," he continued.

"Don't interrupt, he already verified that," Blake told the researcher as he opened his mouth to speak. "He also told us that he sent you a likely candidate, a very attractive young woman who met the 'specifications' you gave him. And, as a result, you hired Cynthia Newton. The only impediment to the two of you becoming better acquainted was that you still had a wife and she had made it clear that she had scruples."

"When the sheriff's department discovered a woman's body which had coincidently been disposed of near the area where a UFO sighting had been reported, you saw your opportunity," Reid went on with the story.

"You waited until another sighting had been reported, and then intercepted your wife as she finished her shopping trip to the mall. You convinced her to leave her car in the parking lot there and drove her over to where the sighting had occurred. You then killed her and concealed her body near the area. Then, in order to give the impression that the area had been visited several times over a period of years by aliens, you planted a skeleton, which you had removed from the basement of your lab building, in the general vicinity of where the first reported UFO sighting had occurred. You were planning on all three murders being blamed on 'Little Green Men'."

"However, you had no idea of how Lillian Williams had been tortured or murdered. So, it quickly became apparent that there was a second murderer involved," Blake pointed out.

"Your other mistake was cleaning up in your lab afterwards," she continued. "The crime scene team discovered blood in the drain there and they also discovered what appears to be human blood on one of the knives you use in the field. I strongly suspect that DNA testing will prove that both blood deposits are your wife's."

"Did we miss anything?" Hotch asked.

"I should have left some strange looking footprints," the scientist mumbled. "Then everyone would have believed it!"

"Now, I want my phone call," he demanded lifting his head up and staring at Hotch. "And I'm calling my lawyer!"


	40. Chapter 40

It was early the next morning when the team gathered in the hotel lobby, ready for their drive to the airfield for their flight home.

"Reid?" Hotch asked, looking around the lobby.

"I think he is on the phone with Emma," Morgan spoke up. "And, from what I overheard, they were having quite a disagreement about something."

"I can only imagine," JJ remarked with a chuckle. "That young lady definitely has her own ideas about things!"

The elevator dinged and Reid walked off, staring at his cell phone and shaking his head.

"I just don't understand it," he said plaintively. "All I did was tell her about some things she needs to change – That neighborhood she is living in isn't safe for a single woman and she's living in a third floor walk-up. My father has already said he will help her move! She keeps saying that she has to stay within her budget. And then, when I tell her that if she needs money I will give it to her, she declares that she isn't a freeloader and gets even more upset. She actually hung up on me!" He was obviously shocked.

Blake smiled at him. "Reid, as I told you, Emma isn't used to getting advice and/or help from other people," she reminded him. "It's going to take time for her to adjust."

"Maybe you should try suggesting rather than telling her that you think she needs to make those changes," Hotch suggested helpfully.

Rossi clapped Reid on the shoulder. "Far be it from me to give relationship advice, with three divorces to my credit," he said. "But, I just want you to know that sometimes arguing can be a good thing. It gets everything out in the open. I only wish my third wife had been willing to speak up, and that she had stayed within her budget."

"I suppose so," Reid sighed. "I'm guess just not used to someone who constantly questions my judgment."

"Poor Frustrated Genius!" Morgan smiled. "You are just too used to always being right."


	41. Chapter 41

"I want to take a little side trip on our way to the airport," Morgan told Rossi and JJ as he started the SUV. "I've already told Hotch we will be a couple of minutes late."

It wasn't long before they were cruising the streets of the aborted subdivision project near the area of the reported UFO sightings.

"Here?" Rossi questioned as Morgan maneuvered the vehicle to a stop in front of a non-descript two-story house.

"Yeah, this is the place," Morgan observed as he got out of the SUV and walked down the driveway towards the garage, stepping around a pile of mountain bikes that had been discarded in the middle of the drive. A smirking Rossi and a puzzled JJ followed close behind him.

Once he reached the garage, Morgan looked at the partially raised door and then lifted it the rest of the way open. Inside were two teenage boys and a girl who looked up at him, surprised.

"Okay, Kids," he told them. "Enough is enough. You have had your fun watching the adults running around looking for UFOs, but it is time to stop. The sheriff's people need to go back to dealing with criminals and solving crimes."

All three gave him innocent looks but Morgan continued glaring at them.

"I know all about the kites – with the attached LED lights," he told them. "Now, unless you want to be grounded for the rest of your lives, you will stop creating fake UFOs by flying them on foggy nights!"

"How?" one of the boys asked.

"Didn't take much," Morgan smiled. "Although, I must admit, you had some pretty large intellects puzzled. But, as I said, the game has got to stop!"

"And, if we don't?" the girl asked belligerently.

"Well," Morgan looked slowly around at the kids. "To start with, how would you like to spend hours and hours and hours talking to the authorities? Then, you would probably end up being sent to and spending time in a youth facility. And, when you finally got out of there, you would have all your computer gaming privileges cut off, permanently - And, I mean for the rest of your lives."

The three exchanged looks. "I think he means it," one of the boys commented.

Morgan was smiling to himself as he led the way back to the SUV.

"Makes me wonder whether I made a wise decision in buying that children's science kit for Henry," JJ whispered to Rossi. "I certainly hope he don't get any ideas from it!"

* * *

A short time later, as the team stood waiting in the terminal, Hotch's phone buzzed. After checking the screen he answered, "Garcia?" He listened for a moment, "Okay, let me put this on speaker."

"I hate to bother you when you are thinking warm, fussy thoughts of home," Garcia's voice came through the speaker. "However, I am streaming something through to your tablets that I think you need to see."

Morgan already had his tablet out and he quickly turned it on. The first thing that appeared on the screen appeared to be the end of a news conference of some sort. Dr. Hayward was standing in front of some microphones saying, "And I think I can definitely say that this may very well be the first possible sighting of beings from another planet."

"Well, that is a definite 'Maybe'," Rossi commented dryly.

"I would also like to take this opportunity to acknowledge the able assistance I have received from numerous government agencies in this investigation," the scientist continued. "Specifically, several agents from the FBI have been particularly helpful – "

Morgan clicked the screen off.

"What are you going to do?" JJ asked Morgan.

"I'll wait a couple of days and see what happens," Morgan decided. "Then, if no one comes forward, I may have to – Well, I don't know. It may be entertaining to see what develops!" He smiled as he pushed a button on his cell phone.

"Hello, Baby Girl," he chortled into it. "Can I count on you to keep an eye on something for me?"


	42. Chapter 42

As the plane began its decent into Quantico, Hotch put away the paperwork he had been working on and, after looking around the cabin, called out, "Reid."

Reid looked up from his cell phone, where he had been busy texting. "Yes?"

"Emma is still at your place, isn't she?" Hotch asked with a slight smile.

"Yes," Reid confirmed. "She has to fly back to Vegas tonight. I'm letting her know we're getting ready to land."

"Your paperwork can wait until tomorrow," Hotch decided. "Why don't you head straight home to see her?"

"Are you sure?" Reid asked. "The paperwork won't take that long."

"You need to go home!" Hotch told him sternly. "You have a wife waiting for you!"

Reid smiled happily. "I'll let Emma know I'm on my way!"

When Reid walked into his apartment, he immediately noticed a difference. While the place still smelled familiarly of old books and leather furniture, those smells had now been joined by the odor of cooking food.

"Here you are!" Emma greeted him with a smile as she came out of his small kitchen. "I hope you're hungry!"

"You didn't have to cook. I could have stopped on my way home and picked up some takeout!" Reid exclaimed.

"You know I like to cook," Emma reminded him. "And, besides, that would have taken away from what little time we have to spend together."

"Now, why don't you hurry and get cleaned up?" she continued. "I've got about two hours before I have to head for the airport."

As Reid dropped his go bag and messenger bag on the couch, he noticed that there was a pillow and some folded blankets neatly stacked on the end.

"You didn't have to sleep here," he turned to tell Emma. "You could have used my bed."

"I didn't want to invade your space," Emma told him. "And, besides, I am now on a first name basis with your couch. It would probably hurt its feelings if I slept someplace else," she finished with a smile.

"You are anthropomorphizing my couch?" Reid asked in amazement.

"I am sending you to the bathroom to get cleaned up so we will have time for dinner before I have to leave!" Emma told him sternly as she pointed towards the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Reid immediately noticed that there were new towels hanging on the racks.

"You bought new towels," he commented a few moments later as he sat down at his small kitchen table. "They're – fluffier – " he struggled to describe them.

"I hope you don't mind," Emma apologized. "Penelope and I went shopping and they were having a sale. And, your old ones did seem to be rather the worse for the wear."

"I also got some new kitchen towels and dish cloths," she continued. "If you don't like them, just let me know and I'll take them back to Vegas with me."

"No - No. They're fine. Actually, I kind of like them." For the first time Reid noticed how old and beat-up looking his kitchen table and chairs were. He had originally inherited them from Gideon, along with the majority of his furniture. Maybe it was time to get something new.

"I brought you something," he blushed as he held up a pen decorated with bright pink and green feathers.

"Rossi gets decorated pens for Garcia all the time, and I thought you might like one, too," he explained shyly as he handed it to her.

"Thank you, Spencer!" Emma was obviously delighted with his gift.

"So that's where Penelope gets them!" she continued. "I figured she had a secret source somewhere. I'll have to be careful how I put this in my backpack so it doesn't get squished on the plane." She smiled happily as she fluffed the feathers.

Momentarily, it crossed Reid's mind to wonder whether Maeve would have been as delighted with his gift. Quickly, he pushed the thought away.

"Penelope tells me that your team figured out who was killing all those women, as well as solving the UFO question," Emma continued as she placed a plate of food on the table in front of him.

"Yes. It was an unusual case because there were actually two unsubs, along with some kids who were – Well - I guess you would say, they were just being kids," Reid explained.

"Plus Dr. Hayward," Emma reminded him. "I watched his news conference. That man definitely sounds like an interesting personality."

"Well, if he mentions me in any of his future books, I will sue him!" Reid threatened.

"You can always remind him that your father is a lawyer!" Emma told him as she watched him cautiously sniff the plate in front of him.

"Chicken breast cooked in maple syrup," she explained with a smile as she sat down. "One of the women I work with went to a conference in Montreal and brought the recipe back. And, I thought you might like stuffing instead of potatoes. There is also some cranberry sauce in the serving dish if you would like it."

"Cranberries are a good source of a large array of phytonutrients which are naturally occurring plant chemicals that help to protect the body from harmful free radicals and offer anti-inflammatory and cancer-preventing properties," Reid began. "And they are supposed to be good for preventing urinary track infections." He stopped and looked at Emma who was smiling amusedly at him.

"Um – m -m. How were your meetings?" he asked.

"Great!" Emma enthused. "The Psych Department at Mid-Town University is working on some of the same issues we are addressing in Vegas. The proposed collaboration should work out very well."

"So – You'll be coming back?" Reid questioned hopefully, as he took a tentative bite of the chicken.

"The next meeting will be in Vegas so all the parties involved can meet face to face," Emma explained. "And, after that we will probably be scheduling video conferences. But, who knows?"

She paused and looked at him. "Spencer, do you want me to come back?" she asked.

"Well – Maybe - After all we are married," Reid stammered. "Maybe we should – you know – get to know each other."

"Well, I was planning on coming back in the fall for the Sci-Fi Con," Emma told him. "Garcia told me all about it and it sounds like a lot of fun. If things work out, I can bring the annulment papers with me then."

Reid felt slightly disappointed with her response, but managed a weak smile. "That sounds like a start," he offered. "Have you ever been to a Con?"

As Reid was enthusiastically describing the Sci-Fi Con, Emma suddenly stopped him in mid-sentence and looked at her watch. "Darn! I had better start clearing up if I am going to make the Metro in time to get to the airport in time for my flight," she exclaimed as she stood up.

"Why don't you take a cab?" Reid questioned. "That way you won't have to rush."

"Spencer, do you know how expensive that is?" Emma asked, horrified. "I can't afford that!"

"Let me take you," Reid suggested hesitantly. "I'll pay for the cab. Then, I can use my badge to get you through Security quicker and walk you down to your gate."

"I can't let you do that!" Emma protested.

"Yes you can!" Reid declared. "And, I am going to do it, so sit back down!"


	43. Chapter 43

After they had finished dinner and cleaned up, Reid summoned a cab and they arrived at the airport with time to spare. As the two of them walked into the terminal, Emma hesitated before approaching the ticket counter.

"Remembering the last time you were here?" Reid asked sympathetically.

"Yes," she admitted. "I half expect to see members of The Lords of Revenge charging up behind me."

"Not this time," Reid guided her to the ticket counter. "Not while I'm here!"

Emma quickly checked in, and then waited while Reid showed his FBI credentials to get them through Security. As they headed down the corridor towards her gate, Reid commented. "I see you still have your pink suitcase."

"It's a perfectly good piece of luggage," Emma protested. "And, it fits into the overhead bin without any problem."

"Well, next time," Reid stopped to think. "Next time – " he repeated thoughtfully as he thought of Maeve. There would never be a next time with her.

He gave himself a quick shake as he experienced a strange feeling, as though Maeve were watching him. He had to take a minute and remind himself that Maeve was gone and wouldn't be coming back - Although, now that he thought about it, he could have sworn he had seen her watching him from across the street when he arrived at his apartment earlier this afternoon.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Emma's voice interrupted his thoughts as he realized that they were at her gate.

"Just thinking," he replied quickly.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together," he apologized as the gate agent began calling rows for boarding.

"You will be coming to Vegas to visit your mom, won't you?" Emma questioned, reaching for her suitcase. As she took the handle of her suitcase from him, their hands brushed and she was close enough that Reid could smell her hair. It reminded him of when she came out of her bathroom in Vegas wrapped in a towel and he had smelled -

"I ran out of that body wash you got me!" he blurted out.

"No, you didn't," Emma told him calmly. "I got you some more. The bottle is in your bathroom."

"And, as you may have noticed, I did your laundry while you were gone," she continued. "I wasn't sure where everything went, so I just folded it and laid it all neatly on your bed. I also made some lasagna, divided it into individual portions, and put them in your freezer. You'll just have to microwave them. Plus, I made sure there are enough left-overs from tonight's dinner that you'll have something to eat tomorrow."

"You made sure I'll be fed, as well as have clean clothes and new towels?" Reid asked, surprised.

"Of course! I'm not going to leave you hungry and wearing dirty clothes. What kind of wife do you think I am?" Emma teased with a smile.

"I suppose I had better get on board," Emma looked towards the jet way as the gate agent continued calling row numbers.

"I suppose you had better," Reid agreed.

"Now, I have the signed first edition Isaac Asimov book for your father and the photos for your mother," Emma told him. "She was complaining just the other day that she didn't have any recent pictures of you. I know she is going to love the one of you in front of your apartment building. Garcia enlarged it to fit into the silver frame you sent her for her birthday. And, she made a second copy for your Aunt Ethel, too."

"So, you are looking after my family, too?" Somehow, Reid wasn't surprised. "I assume my father is picking you up at the airport."

"Yes, I spoke with him this morning," Emma confirmed. "He said to assure you that he'll make sure I arrive safely at my apartment."

As they spoke, neither of them noticed the dark-haired woman, wearing sunglasses, who was sitting in the waiting area at the next gate, apparently reading a magazine. They also didn't realize it when she moved closer so she could eavesdrop on their conversation.

Emma turned and looked towards the jet way where the other passengers were making their way onboard.

"Well, I guess the next time I'll see you is when I come back for the Sci-Fi Con. Garcia promised to keep me updated on that." Emma smiled at Reid before turning and heading towards the entrance to the jet way.

As Reid watched her go, he had a sudden desire to call to her to come back. However, before he could call out, Emma had presented her ticket to be scanned and he was watching the well-worn jeans and sweatshirt as they disappeared down the jet way.

The dark-haired woman smirked to herself as she watched Emma board the plane. So, she had guessed right; the intruder did live in Las Vegas. There was another flight leaving in an hour and she was already booked on it. Once she got to Vegas, finding out all about this interloper should be relatively easy. The gall of that woman - Thinking that she was married to 'her' Spencer!

* * *

**Addendum**

At the BAU office, Hotch and Rossi were sitting in Rossi's office sharing an end of day/end of another case drink when there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for a response, the door opened and Garcia poked her head in.

"Sirs?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Garcia. Is there a problem?" Hotch knew she wouldn't bother them if there was another option.

"Come on in, Kitten," Rossi invited her.

"What is it?" he asked as he noticed the look on her face.

"It's – It's Reid, Sirs," Garcia told the men as she handed each of them a set of photos. "I think he may have a stalker – "

**"****OH SHIT!"**

**FINI**

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and comment on this story, I really appreciate it! Your comments and remarks are what make this entire experience worthwhile. In case you are interested, am working on another Reid/Emma story which will further explore their relationship. If you have any suggestions, please take a minute and let me know. **

**Enjoy your weekend!**


End file.
